


Demon's Possession

by DragonWhiskers



Series: Monsters Are We All [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Attempted mugging, Bathtub Sex, Between a Rock and a Hard Place, Bloodletting, Demon on top, Demon to the Rescue, Demon!Kylo, Demonic tongue, Everyone loves Maz's diner, F/M, Flirty Poe doesn't really mean it, Gods know I'd sell my soul for that, Hungry demon, Karma wants to be a bitch, Mechanic Rey, Medium Burn, More demonic tongue action, Not really tentacle..but close, Past Finn/Poe, Penthouse living space, Philly cheesesteaks are life, Plutt is always an ass, Poe is why we can't have nice things, Rey has some issues, Sexual Content, That's Not How The Force Works, The Silencer is hot af, Tough choices, Upscale high rise and fancy office, We have hit the Explicit part, Yes I said demonic tongue, because wings, covered in rose petals, no good answers, small confessions, so cliche it hurts, spicy and exotic - what a demon should smell like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: Rey is faced with a tough choice. Can she outwit the deal or will she find she really is the Demon's Possession?





	1. Prologue - Ten Of Swords

The smoke from the incense rose to join the thick blue haze already hanging low in the basement. Antony watched as it curled and swayed on the faint draft. He’d often tried to find the source of the slight breeze but was never in luck.

No matter, he thought. After tonight he wouldn’t have to use the basement anymore, not once the demon was his to control. He looked over the circle outlined in black salt and edged with slashing, harsh-looking ruins he’d deciphered, the black and red candles that formed the points of the Chaos star on the outside of it, and lastly the sacrifice.

She was a pretty thing, he had to admit, even if she really didn’t have any curves to her. He knew her eyes were a deep hazel that complimented her chestnut hair and tanned skin. Tanned from hours working in the hot sun, evident in the smattering of freckles that covered her shoulders and arms and lightly across the bridge of her nose.

Plutt had promised she was a virgin. Antony had scoffed at that, but he’d bought her anyway. A virgin sacrifice for the demon he wished to have serve him. It was so cliché it might even work. He called out to his gathered followers to take their places; he was eager to start.

Slowly they started the chant. It built in volume and complexity, just as Antony had envisioned it. He stared intently at the circle, waiting to see any signs that the demon had arrived.

The chanting continued, a low droning sound that seemed to blend into the static buzzing that was filling his ears. Antony saw the shadows thicken. He grabbed his blade. He needed to give the blood sacrifice at just the right moment. Something moved... _wrong_ inside the circle. That was the only way his mind would interpret it.

The shadows swirled and twisted. The darkness seemed to coalesce into a form.

A _large_ form.

Antony stepped up, holding his empty hand out.

“Demon, we have called you here,” he announced to the shifting shadows churning in front of him. Part of him couldn’t believe it was working. The demon was really coming. It was going to work! Soon he’d have all he was meant to have, all that had been denied him during his life. Every petty slight and insult would be repaid threefold.

Antony smiled as he raised the knife, the edge reflecting the flickering candlelight. Quickly he slashed his palm, hissing at the sting of the cut. He squeezed his fist, letting his blood drip down onto the floor.

The shadows whirled faster, twisting and nearly thrashing against the circle. Hungry for blood, Antony thought, stepping closer.

“We have called you here to do our bidding, but not without reward,” Antony told the shadows. “We have a sacrifice, not just blood, but of flesh. She is yours, Demon, in return for doing my bidding.” He gestured to the bound girl on the floor off to the side of the circle.

He stepped closer as the shadows slowed their movement, like watching fabric floating in a whirlpool. Antony could see a glimpse of, he thought, pale skin - ghastly white compared to the inky blackness that moved around it.

Antony took the last step, bringing himself right up next to the edge of the chalk circle. The shadows-turned-cloth fell in folds about a solid figure, a very tall, hulking figure. Antony craned his neck up, trying to guess where the demon’s face would be, hidden as it was under a deep hood.

_What is my name, mortal? If you dare to command me, then tell me my true name._

Antony heard the voice slicing through his mind. It hurt to hear the demon’s voice inside his head. A sharp spike right against his temples that made him flinch.

_Well, impudent wretch, I'm waiting._

This time the voice cut into his head, stopping his thoughts, and blinding him with a white-hot flash of pain. It was so intense that he stumbled right over his oh-so-carefully drawn circle of holding.

Antony couldn't hear anything over the harsh laughter inside his head as his feet left the ground and his followers begin to panic, tripping over their robes and capes, with some even knocking over the candles in their frantic attempts to flee.

_Ignorant fool, how dare you try to control me._

His head felt like something was squeezing it from the inside. Warmth trickled down his jaw as his vision swam with streaks of gray and white. The demon had him suspended in midair; he was dangling close enough to it that Antony could see its eyes glowing a startling shade of yellow in the absolute blackness of the hood.

_Know this worm; you die first._

Antony screamed as he saw the demon reach for him, screaming out the name that he'd pieced together over many hours of reading and research.

“Kylo Ren, Heir of Darkness, I command thee!”

_Oh, you really are a fool if you think that is my true name._

The demon laughed as he tore the leader in half by his shoulders, sending the two halves of the man flying in opposite directions, before he waded in to deal with the rest of the panicked and fleeing cultists.


	2. Knight of Coins

Rey jerked awake, eyes searching for the screams she had just heard.

Outside her bedroom window, car tires squealed. Some idiot must have stomped on the brakes. It was followed quickly by a honking horn and some guy cussing at the top of his lungs before more squealing tires sounds and a roaring engine as the car sped off, followed by other car horns.

Typical day, Rey thought as she listened to the normal sounds of her neighborhood. The terror of her nightmare was already slipping away. She could barely recall the details, only that she had been paralyzed and frightened by something reaching for her.

She ran a hand over her face, trying to rub away the last of her nightmare. Her mind loved to plague her with horrible dreams and worst-case scenarios; this was just more of the same, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of dread it had left in her.

As she was tossing the worn blanket off, Rey heard the creak of the front door being pushed open. Her nostrils filled with the strong scent of coffee.  

Finn, she quickly realized. He still had his key and knew how to shoulder open the door since it wasn't hung right and had a stubborn tendency to stick if it was not adjusted just right.  

“Rise and shine, Peanut!” came his happy voice from the kitchen. Rey groaned into her hands as she sat up.

“How in the bloody Hell are you so perky this early in the morning?” she asked, as she walked out of her bedroom wearing just her tank top and sleeping pants, not caring if she had bedhead or that she hadn’t brushed her teeth yet, her former roommate wouldn't care either. She huddled around the warmth radiating from the large to-go cup, letting herself breath in the wonderfully aromatic scent.

“Oh, just drink it already. It’s not that damn good,” Finn groused as he took a long drink from his cup.

“Heathen,” Rey muttered under her breath before she took her first drink. She closed her eyes, enjoying her first sip, letting the heat infuse her with strength and much-needed caffeine. 

“So how late were you and Poe out after Rose and I left?” Finn asked, hiding his smile behind his own cup as he watched her.

“I...” she paused and rubbed her face with both hands. Last night was such a blur to her now; surely she hadn’t drunk  _ that _ much. 

Rey knew she’d had a good time with Poe after the two lovebirds had left, vaguely remembering him getting hit on by that woman with the trendy pastel hair. Had it been pink or lavender? She hadn’t been able to tell in the dim lighting of the bar. 

“You know, I really don’t remember. I’m not sure when I got home,” 

“Poe?” Finn asked, concern starting to color his voice.

“Nah. He probably hooked up with the lady who was hitting on him after you guys split. I must have taken the bus.”

“What! He left you alone!?” Finn’s indignation and some small measure of guilt, Rey thought privately, was endearing. 

“Oh come on. You know he’ll chase after anything that breathes and shows some interest in his flirtations.” Rey rolled her eyes, remembering how Poe would flirt with her and then Finn by turns. 

“Yeah,” Finn calmed down some, “Poe’s flirting is a bit much at times. Drives Rose nuts.”

“Really? God, how long did he and Paige date? Two, three months? Rose should know by now that his flirting is harmless. He only takes it seriously when the other person shows interest.” Rey leaned her head back, putting her hand over her eyes, just exasperated with her friends. 

“Yay, yay, I know. I keep telling her that. His and my fling was just that - a fling, but well, she gets so insecure about herself. I’m not sure how to reassure her.” His voice sounded tired and a little lost.

Rey opened her eyes and really looked at her friend. Oh, poor Finn. He wore his heart on his sleeve so much. 

“Finn. How many times do I need to tell you; you are doing everything you need to. Rose needs to deal with her insecurities by talking to you. You can’t make her feelings go away - nor are you responsible for them. That is all Rose. You are the model boyfriend. She needs to stop comparing herself to her sister. Paige is her own person, and so is Rose.”

“Well, I was thinking,” Finn said, rubbing the back of his neck while his other hand reached into his, well,  _ Poe’s _ old jacket.

Rey watched as he pulled out a tiny black velvet box. 

She gasped, “That better not be what I think it is!”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now - not just because of Rose’s fears, but about how much I want to be with her.” Finn opened the box to show her a tiny gold band with a single diamond set in the center of the band. 

“It isn’t much - I mean with what Maz pays it took me a while to save up for it but…”

Rey covered his hands with hers. “Finn, it’s from you. I know she’ll love it.”

“You think so? It’s not too small?”

Rey snorted before she could stop herself, then started laughing at the blush that crept up her friend’s neck. “I won’t comment on that. Not my place to judge.” Her laughter broke the tense moment as Finn pointedly would not look at her. 

“Come on,” he said, stuffing the ring box back into his pocket, “I’ll drop you off at work.”

Rey was quite happy to let Finn drive her to work. She was still waiting on the replacement valve for her bike, and she hated taking the bus. 

She waved goodbye to her friend as she walked through the open bay doors to Plutt’s Autobody and Pawn Shop. Rey glanced up at the old room she used to have in the apartment above the shop. She had lived there for nearly as long as she could remember. Things had been rough after her mother had died, leaving her with Plutt. Plutt has seen the profit in adopting Rey, getting money from the state in support and welfare. It had helped that he claimed to be her soon-to-be stepfather, though Rey knew he’d only said that to make it easier for the adoption to go through, or at least that was what she thought. Her memory was very blurry that far back. She hated to think that her mother really had agreed to marry Plutt. 

As soon as she had turned 18, Rey had moved out on her own. She’d been working in the shop since she was old enough to hold a wrench, and she had quietly been saving up what little money Plutt had begrudgingly been paying her. Once Rey had gotten her second job at Maz’s Diner when she was 16, things had changed. Plutt may have had shady dealings here and there and cheated his clients that didn’t know any better, but Maz had threatened to call Child Services on him when she had learned Rey was working for him for free.

So now Plutt paid her, and while it wasn’t much, it was enough for her to get her small apartment along with Finn, but now that he’d moved in with Rose, Rey was back to working weekends to make ends meet. She made good tips at Maz’s, and that was helping too; she just had to watch her bills to keep the lights on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so today would have been my grandmother's 86th birthday. She passed at the end of last October. I wasn't able to bring myself to talk about it then and if I'm honest I'm still dealing with it. So you get a nice easy chapter filled with something she and I loved to do, sit in the kitchen with our drinks and talk.
> 
> Next chapter I'll be back to normal (for me) so sit tight and see you then.


	3. Seven of Swords

Rey pushed all of her old lingering unanswered questions from her mind as the familiar smell of engine gear and motor oil greeted her. She looked over at her current job, seeing Teedo shoulders deep in the ‘77 Oldsmobile in which she was rebuilding the catalytic converter. _What did he think he was doing_ , she fumed. She’d told him to never touch one of her jobs again, not since that time he screwed up the timing belt on that ‘89 Camaro and blamed it on her. Teedo was a small, wiry guy who was twitchy and spooked easy. He was scared shitless of Plutt, so she didn't often try to intimidate him, but she had made sure he was scared of her too after that. She couldn't afford losing work when it wasn't her fault.

Why was he messing with her job?

“Find anything you're missing?” she asked, causing the guy to jump and smack his head on the open hood.

“Ah - Rey! Ah, hi umm - I…” he stuttered while backing out from under the hood, rubbing the back of his head.

“What are you doing working on my job?” Rey asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at the greasy, twitching mess he was turning into. She’d known Teedo for years. She knew he was skittish around her before the incident, but now he was downright scared of her, so she rarely resorted to intimidation to get anything with him. She felt he got enough of that from Plutt. She tried her best to be nice to him, but he made it really hard sometimes, like now. Sometimes it was the only way to get him to see reason.

“Uh - Plutt. He told me to work on it. You know I don’t touch your jobs, Rey. You know that!”

Rey just pursed her lips. She could tell he wasn’t lying, but still, it was odd. “Alright - fine. Maybe he’s got something else he wants me to work on. I’ll go find out.” She turned to head to Plutt’s office, calling over her shoulder back at Teedo. “Just don’t cock anything up, okay?” while opening the glass door to the lobby.

She absentmindedly waved at Greg, the clerk at the check-in counter, as she walked to the back office area. She stopped just inside the doorway to the actual office, unwilling to enter the small, smelly room. The odor of rancid food and stale sweat hung heavily in the air. Even the smell of oil and grease couldn’t cover it up.

“So, you got something you want me to do since you gave Teedo my job?”

Plutt just stared at her for a full minute before he blinked.

 _God, is he on something?_ she wondered. Rey wouldn’t put it past him, considering how some of his clients paid for things. Rey had always been suspicious about just how shady Plutt really was, but she kept her nose out of it, kept her head down and did her job. She really didn’t want to know or draw attention to herself.

“Rey - I, I wasn’t expecting you ba- um, in today. Didn’t you have a late night with friends?” His beady black eyes were darting around his desk while his fat fingers smoothed down the front of his already stained button-down shirt.

She leaned into the doorframe. “Well, yeah, but you know Finn moved out, so I’m working all the weekends I can get now. And besides, I never miss work. You know that.”

“Right. Well, don’t expect me to lighten the load if you’re hungover. Go make sure Teedo doesn’t fuck up that job.” He waved her off, turning his attention to the pile of paperwork in front of him.

She straightened up and shook her head slightly. “Alright,” she said, turning to leave. Plutt was fine. It was odd that he thought she’d take the day off, but he’d acted stranger before, she thought, going back to see what Teedo had broken while she was gone.

Several hours later, Rey was too engrossed in tracing the leak she had discovered to pay attention to the sound of another car being brought in. It wasn't until she heard Plutt hollering for her to do a visual inspection for a rough estimate that she pulled herself away to see what the fuss was about.

Rey’s eyes flew open as she turned to see a brand new late model edition Tie _Silencer_. She blinked, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her. There was no mistaking the combination of sleek and sporty blended with an urban assault vehicle to make an extremely unique muscle car. It looked vaguely threatening and inviting all at the same time. Rey couldn't fathom why a car like this was here. Surely if it was something to do with the engine, the owner would have taken it back to the dealer, wouldn’t they?

She started circling around, noting the fancy side panels and admiring how the lines flowed along the hood, but when she came around to the driver's side, she couldn't help gasping.

Deep gash marks ran along the body panels and trailed toward the back wheel well. It looked for all the world like a dragon had come along and taken a swipe at it. What the hell could have done that, Rey wondered as she squatted down to get a better look. Rey gave a low whistle thinking of just how much work this was going to take. Each side panel cost more than a year's worth of her rent.

 _What the hell happened,_ she wondered as she leaned in closer. She could see the body panels were reinforced and glass was bulletproof. The tinting helped hide that fact, but up close she could tell by the way it had cracked but not shattered completely. Wait, _bulletproof?_ \- Oh _shit_...Rey felt the facts click into place.

This had to be some high-rolling mobster’s ride, and he was getting it fixed here to save him from having to explain whatever happened. She wondered if she was going to find a body in the trunk or bullet holes in the interior and the gashes were there just to cover them up. That would make sense. Someone, or a pair of someones, could possibly make this kind of a mess with a few industrial tools...maybe.

 _A shame, really,_ Rey thought. It was a truly a beauty of a car. Fast, too. She was itching to take a look under the hood to see just how this baby ticked. Maybe she could take it for a test drive to make sure the timing was correct and the suspension hadn't been knocked out of alignment.

As Rey continued her mental assessment of the damage and repair needs, she started to feel an odd twitch at the base of her neck, like a big prickly legged bug had started to crawl under her collar. She rubbed the back of her neck while crouching down next to the wheel. The angle made it totally natural for her to be able to see through the glass wall of the waiting area. She saw Plutt’s back and stubbly balding head as he stood talking to a really tall guy in a black suit and dark sunglasses.

 _Must be the mobster or the mobster’s muscle, judging by the size of the guy,_ Rey thought. Plutt was not a small man by any measurement, but this guy looked normal next to Plutt, not dwarfed like everyone else, which meant the hired muscle was actually huge.

 _Well, that makes sense_ , Rey mused as she watched the pair talk. She looked down the long length of his legs, taking in the well-tailored suit showing off nearly every inch of what had to be a 6’3” frame. Rey noted just how well built he was; his chest seemed like a mile wide. She could see it straining the buttons on his shirt just a little bit when he inhaled. Her eyes continued to roam up the length of his body, observing his dark hair curling around the jacket collar. She admired his long jaw and those lips... She was getting a really heavy case of deja vu, but her world felt like it tilted when she met his dark eyes, no longer hidden behind his sunglasses, staring right back at her.

 

_She was no longer in the garage. It was dark and dank with stone walls held together by crumbling mortar and a dirty, grit-covered cement floor beneath her. Above her, old timber beam draped in dusty cobwebs formed a ceiling. It was a basement, but that was all Rey could tell. She was lying on the floor with her arms tied behind her back and her ankles bound with what she guessed to be zip-ties from the feel of the plastic cutting into her wrists._

_Rey shook her head, trying to figure out what that low droning sound was. It took her a few moments to recognize it was human voices, but she didn’t understand what they were saying. Whatever they were chanting, it wasn’t in any language she’d heard of. Her vision was blurry and her head felt like she had taken too much cold medicine. Drugged - she’d been drugged!_

_Rey felt her heart rate try to speed up, felt her adrenaline spike, but not even that sped up her breathing. Her body wasn’t really responding and she could feel her panic start to slip away with the low hum of the chanting._

 

She shook herself, getting to her feet faster than she intended, trying to dislodge the strange vision that had flashed before her eyes. She needed a drink of water and maybe some fresh air; the fumes must be getting to her. Rey started to walk towards the break room, only to collide with a solid wall of black-clad chest.

She stumbled back, losing her footing on the oil-slicked floor, only to feel his hand wrap around her upper arm, steadying her and keeping her from falling on her ass. Rey looked up at his face. There was an intensity in his eyes that she _knew_ she’d seen before.

 

_He was looking her over. His face was the only thing clearly visible to her drug-addled mind. The room was still hazy, but now an acid taste filled the air, the burnt smell of sulfur and charred hair._

_Rey was still lying on the ground. Her wrists hurt from where she’d been trying to free herself, but the plastic wasn't giving, only cutting into her skin. The man, or what she thought was a man, was squatting in front of her, resting his forearms on his bare thighs. Rey realized he was naked, making her face heat up as she tried to look anywhere other than between his legs._

_She thought he looked like he was studying her while she stared at him, seeing things that could only be hallucinations from whatever she’d been given._

_Stretching out behind his large pale shoulders and disappearing into the hazy gloom was a pair of massive bat wings, blurring in and out of focus. Those wings seemed to shift in and out of her sight, the same as the two small spiraling black horns growing out of his forehead just before his wavy black hairline. Rey looked down at his hands as he stayed stock-still, watching her. His hands were large and blunt and his nails were like talons, curved,  black, and sharp looking._

_She swallowed as he slowly started to reach towards her face._

_“Let me go,” she managed to say in a strangled rush as fear and panic gripped her chest painfully, feeling like she couldn’t draw a full breath. He paused, his clawed hand still hovering in front of her eyes before he retracted it._

_“Why would I do that?” he asked, staring at her. His voice was low and soft, surprisingly so. Rey had not expected him to sound so normal, so human._

_“Because I didn’t do this to you! I was kidnapped and dragged here - same as you!” She tried to reason with him, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he’d understand._

_He cocked his head to the side, his hair falling into his eyes as he regarded her. “You’re wrong. You’re here because you were sold. Your owner tired of paying you and wanted you gone. He sold you to the man that attempted to bind me. He failed and did not complete the ritual. I’m free now to do as I please. You were to be my payment, my reward.”_

_She blinked at his detached explanation. She was beginning to suspect she wasn’t hallucinating. “What are you?” she asked without thinking, the words barely a whisper._

_“What I am...is your Master now,” he said with more emotion then he’d shown so far. Rey felt her blood run cold at his words, and she shuddered at the way he was looking at her - like he wondered what flavor she was. She swallowed down the fear that was trying to crawl its way out of her throat. She knew if she started screaming she’d never stop. “No. Let me go!” She gritted her teeth and started thrashing her body, anything to try and get free._

_It wasn’t doing any good, and she could feel where her skin was splitting open on the edges of the zip-ties, but it didn’t matter. She had to get away._

_He leaned in closer, bringing his face down next to her, causing her to stop and stare back at him as he hovered over her._

_“If I let you go, it will only be so I can chase you. Do you understand?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we're getting to the fun stuff! And we're are getting a little more insight into just what happened after that botched summoning. Oh, and the Tie Silencer is based on a real car and I never thought I'd be hot for a car but _DAMN._
> 
> Bugatti.
> 
>   
> 


	4. Five of Wands

Rey snapped her head back, looking up at the man and finally seeing him and not the vivid nightmare that had so utterly blocked out the world around her. She could feel his hand holding her upper arm, feel the heat of his skin through the sleeve of her work shirt. 

Even though he looked completely human, his eyes were still the same and that scared her.

“Let me go!” Rey growled as she jerked her entire body back and away from him. She stumbled back a few steps, still glaring at the man in the suit while Plutt walked up from behind him. 

“Ah, Rey. Meet Mr. Ren. He’s the owner of the Tie you’ve been inspecting.” At Plutt’s words, Rey would have sworn she saw a slight upturn to Mr. Ren’s lips and a triumphant look in his eyes that she didn’t understand, but it rankled her to no end. 

He still hadn’t said anything; he was just standing there watching her.

“Well?” Came Plutt’s grunt of the word. She knew he was wanting her estimation of the cost of the repairs. Rey glanced briefly over at her boss before she looked Mr. Ren square in the eye and spat out a ludicrously high-dollar amount for the estimate, hoping the cost would scare him off and leave her in peace. However, even as she saw Plutt’s eyes widen in shock, Mr. Ren only nodded once, all the while keeping his gaze trained on her. 

Rey blinked rapidly, trying to understand how that much money didn’t even faze him, she just shook her head and started to walk away. She heard Plutt snap out of his stupor and start talking about a downpayment so they could order the parts needed. She kept her pace slow and deliberate, not wanting it to look like she was retreating. 

Rey shook herself again as she walked to the breakroom. She needed a cup of coffee and some time away from the garage. Plutt could handle whatever kind of contract was needed - that’s what he was good at, making deals. The idea was laughable. This Mr. Ren was obviously not the kind of man that cared about  _ legality _ or  _ contracts _ , of that Rey was sure, but in the end, she really didn’t care. She’d leave that problem to Plutt. She hoped never to see him again. He unnerved her. That look he’d given her made her shiver down to her toes. 

She told Greg she was done for the day and that she’d start on the list of things needed for the Tie tomorrow. Right now Rey just wanted to go home and take a shower before her shift at Maz’s. She’d take the bus, even though she hated it because it would save her the hour-long walk and give her the time needed to get cleaned up. 

Even sitting in the stuffy, crowded and wholly uncomfortable thing that was this side of the city's mass transit, Rey could still feel Mr. Ren’s hand on her upper arm. Her mind kept replaying his slight smile as those intense dark eyes watched her. Had he really smiled at her? Had he been interested in her? She wasn’t sure what to make of the guy and sat there absently rubbing her arm where he’d gripped her. 

By the time she shouldered her front door open, Rey was certain she'd imagined it. There was no way a high-rolling heavy hitter would look at her like that, Rey thought as she dropped her keys on the table and shed her clothes on the way to the shower. Most likely he was shocked to see a woman working on his car, let alone in the shop in the first place. He was probably used to upscale ladies and outrageously expensive call girls, and seeing her there covered in grease had been a probably a shock or something to him, she reasoned. He hadn't been smiling at her but at the situation. 

Rey wiped the steam from her mirror, looking at her reflection. She knew she was thin to the point of skinny, but she was strong and tall for a woman, even if she didn't have the curves of most women. Rey sighed as she dismissed her reflection, thinking there was no possible way he had been looking at her in any capacity outside of curiosity and maybe amusement. She could guess the type of women he was used to - sophisticated, beautiful, polished, able to thrive in his circles and willing to overlook anything that might be illegal. 

Rey shook her head and went about pulling the diner’s work shirt and apron out of the dryer. Whatever the guy was, whether it was a high roller, mobster, or drug lord, it was not like she was ever going to have to see him again. She’d work on the Tie, enjoy it while she could, and that would be the end of it, she told herself as she started walking the three blocks to Maz’s in the fading light. 

Maz’s Diner had opened its doors back in the 1950s and had kept those doors open over the years. Maz Kanata had beaten the odds time and time again with little more than good food and great service. The diner had started out as nothing more than a single bar top and four booths, serving up flat grilled burgers and malted milkshakes. When the building next door had become vacant, Maz bought it and expanded, giving her restaurant a larger dining area. She started getting more families and people wanting to have a more leisurely pace to their meals. 

Maz’s was a popular place, original in its appeal, unlike the chain restaurants that tried to have that fake  _ Happy Days _ feeling. Maz’s was the real deal, drawing in the young and old alike. One couldn't guess at the type of crowd found there on any given day, and Rey thought it was shaping up to be a typical night at the diner as she moved about the tables delivering orders and refilling drinks. She was smiling and laughing with Rose at some of the outrageous things Poe was saying to the next group of people waiting to be seated, listening to him flirt and charm the grandmother in the family, as it was her birthday and she'd been coming to Maz’s since she was in middle school. 

Rey was still laughing when she went back to drop off her next round of tickets and pick up the orders ready to go. 

“Hey, Peanut! I got your favorite ready for your next break,” Finn called to her from over the grill. 

“What about my favorite? Don't you love me anymore?” came Poe’s overly dramatic plea, before Rey had a chance to open her mouth.    


“Aun, hun, hun! Monsieur maître d' Damoren is not too busy wooing ‘es newest challenge to grace us with ‘es presence,” Finn fired back in an over-the-top French accent.

“Finn, my heart breaks to know I'm not your favorite anymore, but I see the way Rose looks at you. I’m not one to admit defeat, so I guess I'll just have to turn up the charm and win Rose away from you,” Poe said with a side wink to Rey, causing her to roll her eyes at the pair of them.

“You better learn how to admit defeat,” Finn rumbled in a faux threatening tone, pointing his spatula at Poe. “Ain't nobody taking my Rose from me. Not now, not ever.”

“Well I'm glad to hear you say that,” Rose said sweetly as she stepped around Poe to add her tickets to the queue. Rey watched as the two lovebirds smiled identical doopy smiles that just screamed they were nuts for each other. She waved at them as she headed out to see who was the last customer seated in her zone.

“Hi! I’m Rey. I’ll be taking -” she started to say as she looked up from fishing her notepad out of her apron pocket, but the rest of the words stuck in her throat as she looked up to see the same man from the garage, Mr. Ren. 

He looked up from his menu and she felt her professional, friendly smile falter.  _ What the hell was he doing here? _

“Ah, Rey, was it? Lovely to see you again.”

His voice was low and smooth, matching his well-groomed appearance. He looked so out of place in his tailored black suit as he sat in her booth looking over the menu. The absurdity of it made all her insecurities come rushing forward, causing her blood to boil. She barely controlled her biting remark, asking with a low hiss, “What do you want? Are you following me?”

He lifted his eyebrows slightly before looking down his aquiline nose at her. Even in his seated position, the slightly elevated booth put him eye level with her. The low-hanging light with its red glass shade cast him in a warm glow, giving some color to his pale complexion. 

“Mr. Plutt mentioned this place when I inquired about where to get a decent meal. I had no idea I’d see you here,” he responded, acting as if she hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary. 

“I don’t believe that for one minute. I should have you thrown out of here.” Her voice started to rise before she heard a loud, forced cough. Rey shook her head, trying calm down. People around them were starting to stare, and she realized she was causing a scene. 

She watched him sit back on the bench, a slow patronizing smile spreading across his face. There was a gleam in his eyes that made her shiver, and not in a good way.

“So we’re going to play rough, are we? So be it,” she thought she heard him say under his breath. 

Rey huffed and pulled out her pen. “Since we’re pretending and all that, do you want anything?”

“I’ll have whatever your favorite is on the menu.” 

Rey blinked at him, her mind coming to an abrupt halt. She was at a total loss as to why he would say that. “Oooookaaay, I’ll bring that out for you. Anything to drink with that?” she asked, putting her notepad away, not needing to write it down. 

“Water will be fine.”

“Alright.” She turned on her heel and didn’t look back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the oddness of this chapter. I have not heart to write right now. My beloved cat of 12 years passed away 5/30/2018 of heart failure. Vincent was my furbaby, my comfort, and my companion. Please refrain from sharing the Rainbow Bridge story, as it only makes me cry, but if you have to say something, tell me about the wonderful animals in your lives. Hearing those stories always makes me smile.


	5. Two of Swords

Despite the odd request, Rey took Mr. Ren her favorite meal on the menu, the Philly Cheese Steak sandwich with an extra side of fries. She even dropped off her favorite of the old-fashioned fountain drinks, vanilla blackberry. He continued to be polite and eating the food without complaint, taking his time. Rey thought he’s slow about it, but Poe just shrugged it off as a man trying to enjoy his meal. Rey wasn't convinced and kept an eye on him the rest of the night. 

By the time Mr. Ren was nearly done with his dessert, Rey was starting to stack the chairs on the tables so they could vacuum. They had long ago ushered out any other customers. 

Rey approached his booth, noting that he was still taking small bites of his brownie, though there was hardly any left. He had once again requested her favorite, which was a large homemade brownie with a side of vanilla ice cream drizzled in caramel. 

“Uh, look, Mr. Ren, we’re getting ready to close up for the night. Would you like a to-go carton for that?” she asked. She refrained from wiping down the unused half of his table, knowing the bleach smell on the towel might turn his stomach. The smell always did that to hers.

“Kylo.”

“What?”

“Call me Kylo,” he said with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh, alright. ‘Kylo.’ Would you like a to-go bag for that or a cup for your coffee?” she asked, softer than before. She was trying to remain professional, but it had been a long day and this guy had really thrown her for a loop. He’d been nothing short of polite since he sat down if she was honest, but there was something about him she couldn’t put her finger on. 

“I hardly see the reason in that; there's only a bite left. Rey, why don't you finish it?” Kylo held up his fork with the last bit of dark chocolate brownie. 

Rey found herself leaning forward without thinking about it at all. Her mouth automatically opened, then closed, lips sealing around the base of the fork. She briefly felt the metal before the taste hit her and she unconsciously made a small moan of pleasure, caught up in the deliciousness of the taste while he slowly slid the fork out of her mouth. 

She was savoring the dessert when her brain caught up with the situation. Rey felt her face heat up, making her lightheaded, and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Before she could think of anything to say to excuse her behavior, Mr. Ren stood up. There was a soft gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

“Thank you for a lovely meal, Rey. It was delightful and very insightful,” he said before he walked past her and headed for the exit. She stood there stunned for nearly a full minute before she even thought about him needing to pay. But as she leaned down to clean off his table, tucked under his water glass was a one-hundred-dollar bill. 

_ Well, that definitely covered his meal and tip,  _ she thought as she headed to cash out his bill in the till.

After they closed up and locked the doors, Rey was very happy to be on her way home. It was nearing 1:45 a.m. and she was exhausted, but she could not shake Mr. Ren - _Kylo’s_ smile from her mind. His softly curling hair, full lips, and those intense dark eyes haunted her - eyes she swore were following her. 

As she walked home, she glanced into the darkened windows of the empty storefront she was walking past and saw her face reflected back, pale and ghostly in the black reflective surface. It was oddly familiar as if she had seen something like that before. 

She stood there for a moment, just looking at herself, but seeing nothing really; her focus was not on what was in front of her but on her spiraling mind, searching for a time when she’d seen a pale face floating in the dark. 

Rey was pulled from her reverie by a hand clamping over her mouth and the foul stench of an unwashed body. She started to struggle as she was pulled backward into the alleyway between the two empty buildings. 

“You better stop struggling girlie, or else,” a hoarse voice rasped in her ear, just as she heard the telltale sound of a switchblade flicking open. She froze as her attacker brandished the razor-sharp blade in the low light. The steel reflected the old yellow street lamp as he pulled her deeper into the alley. 

“See, I knew you was a smart girlie. You know what this is.” He let the blade drift under her eyes, tapping the point against her pulsing throat. “And you know I’ll stick you if you make any more noise.”

While he had his filthy hand pressed over her mouth, Rey could only nod and heard a thin rasping chuckle, feeling the phlegm rattling around in his chest as he held her firmly to him. 

“You make good tips tonight, girlie, hmm?” She felt him remove his hand from her mouth, but he still held the knife to her throat as his free hand started to reach into her pockets. He patted and rubbed as he fished around, and Rey gritted her teeth, trying to slow her breathing.

“Aw, nuthin’ on you? Hmm? Well now, we can’t have this be a total loss,” he breathed as he slid his hand down, fingers starting to push under her belt. Rey sucked in a deep breath and jerked her arm back as hard as she could, hitting him squarely in the sternum with one elbow while her other hand tried to pull the knife away from her throat. She managed to make him let go, the blow making him wheeze and cough, but she felt the immediate sting at her neck, knowing she had not escaped with getting cut. Rey ignored the pain and pressed her advantage, turning to run while he was doubled over. 

Rey felt a hand grab her hair before she had gotten three steps away. “Not so fast, girlie, we was just gettin’ to know each other.” He pulled her back before shoving her into the nearest brick wall. She threw her hands up, hoping to stop him from slamming her head like he’d intended. She crashed into the wall hard, stumbled to the side, and fell onto her side. Dazed, she lay there for a moment, trying to understand the muffled noises she was hearing.

Sounds of a struggle, harsh growls, and then a wet, ripping sound, followed by low gurgling. Rey stood on shaky legs, her hands feeling behind her, searching for the wall to help hold her upright, her fingers digging into the bricks as she backed up.

She stared into the shadows, eyes wide, trying to see even the barest hint of movement. Her heart was beating frantically, her breath ragged as she strained her ears, listening for anything, any movement, any indication of where her attacker was.

As she stared, a pair of glowing yellow eyes stared back. 

Rey stood there in shock as the demon from her nightmare stepped out of the gloom. Towering over her with his immensely broad shoulders supporting impossibly membranous wings, he was even more imposing as he walked toward her. Rey swallowed hard, unable to take her eyes off him, drinking in all the surrealism of him.

She could see it now. Mr. Kylo Ren’s face was staring back down at her. The same plush lips, the same smattering of moles, the same softly curling black hair. While his eyes held an eerie yellow glow, they were still filled with the same soft gleam she'd seen no more than an hour ago.

“I-” she started to say, but her voice caught in her throat. 

“Ssssssh. Calm, quiet. Be calm for me.” He was close enough that Rey could see his canines were pointed. Her heartbeat spiked, but then as he moved closer, blocking her view of the dirty alley, she felt a sort of blanket being drawn up around her. Her breathing slowed, and she felt her panic slip away. Numbly she looked up, her eyes tracing where his skin stopped and his horns began. She had the oddest desire to trail her fingertips along them.

“How? Why do I - what did you do to me?”

He reached up and Rey didn’t flinch, which surprised her when he lightly traced down her cheek. Fingertips ghosting down her neck, Rey jerked slightly when he touched the cut the knife had made. She sucked in a sharp breath at the pain of his skin touching the open wound. His fingers drew back and Rey could see they were covered in blood - her blood. 

She stood rooted to the spot as he lifted his blood-coated fingers to his mouth. Rey watched in disbelief as he slowly and deliberately sucked them clean. She was awestruck at how sensual it was, not being able to understand how watching a demon lick  _ her _ blood off his fingers was somehow making her body come alive. She gasped quickly when his eyes opened, and his gaze pinned her to the wall. 

He leaned in, his arms on each side of her, caging her there. She watched his movement, again slow and deliberate, letting her see what he was intending. When his face was no more than a few inches away from hers, he spoke. “I told you-you are mine. Your body is mine to command. I told you to be calm; now you are.” He looked her up and down, and she knew he could see she was on the balls of her feet, fingers gripping the wall behind her, and her breath trembling at his proximity. 

“Well, mostly calm for me,” he smirked, and it was the same grating smile he’d given her at the restaurant. Seeing it caused Rey to find her voice. 

“So that wasn’t a dream? I really was drugged, kidnapped, and sacrificed to a demon - to you. Why me?” she asked quickly, losing her nerve as he eyed her - no, he was eyeing her neck.  _ Oh, _ she thought,  _ he’s watching my blood run from the cut. _ She could feel her shirt getting wet and guessed the knife wound was deep enough for the blood to flow freely.  _ Not good, but I have other things to worry about right now. _

“Careful, Little One. Answers from me come at a price. What will you pay for that knowledge?”

“W-what do you w-want?” Her trembling was getting worse and her legs were starting to shake. 

His clawed fingers gently gripped her chin, tilting her head a little, baring her neck and the cut to him. Rey’s trembling increased as he leaned in, bringing his mouth next to her ear. 

“I want you to acknowledge that you are mine. That I am your master now.” His breath was heated and slid over her skin, making her seek the warmth to fight the cold that was starting to creep over her. 

“But - but you didn’t do anything! You were freed, not...bound to that guy. How does that mean I’m yours? You said I was a reward for you, but -” Her words were cut off by the feel of his scalding tongue, firm and slick, sliding over her clammy skin. She yelped at the pain of him probing her cut flesh, licking and lightly sucking at the wound, but the heat of his mouth was soothing, and soon she felt herself melting into his touch. 

Heat radiated off of his bare chest, his arms creating a cocoon of warmth, and Rey felt her body stop shivering and relax under him. 

He pulled his head back, a satisfied and smug look covering his face. “There now, all better.”

Rey’s hand tentatively touched her neck, seeking the pain that had been there moments before but finding nothing with her fingers. “Wha - how?”

She stared at him, at his smirking lips, at his self-satisfied face. She waited for him to answer the question. 

“Your body is mine, and I wanted that cut gone. So now it is gone.” He licked his lips, and her eyes followed the wet trail of his tongue. 

“I want you to come to me. Tomorrow night. I want you to go to your home and sleep and come to me, refreshed and ready to understand that I will tell you everything you want to know - if,” he leaned in closer and she watched his eyes roam over her face, landing on her lips, “if you let me prove that you are truly mine to command.”

Rey started to speak, not even sure what she was going to say, but he held up his finger, lightly pressing it to her lips. 

“Ssssh, just rest and restore yourself.”

Her world tilted and she felt strong solid arms around her as everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha! Another on that made it just under the wire! I did not have time to write these last two weeks, but ta-da! all done. We went on a trip out of state, got to dress up and play King and Queen again. And I returned home to an ear infection...who the hell gets an ear infection at 36? Oh well. I'm on the mend and ready for more. 
> 
> Thank you one an all for all the wonderful animal stories and love for me and Vincent. The house isn't the same without him and neither am I, but I've got Grendel and we will be opening our home and hearts to a new furry one sometime in the near the new year. But for right now, I'm making due with one cat and memories of all my past loved ones that have left their pawprints on my soul.


	6. The Emperor

The morning found Rey sleeping soundly in her bed, unaffected by the noise outside her window. When her eyes fluttered open, she felt refreshed and more rested than she had in years. No restless stressed thoughts keeping her mind active, just a deep-seated sense of peace and contentment filled her. 

She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Rubbing her eyes, Rey sat up and smiled at the sun streaming in her open window and the breeze stirring her curtains. It looked like a lovely morning to her. All she needed now was a cup of coffee and it would be perfect. 

She headed to her bathroom to relieve her bladder and brush her teeth, but as soon as Rey glanced in the mirror, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

Her collar and half of the front of her work shirt was stiff with dried blood. 

_ Last night hadn't been a dream. _

She blinked and stared at her reflection. Her hand drifted up to the column of her neck. Her skin was smooth and unblemished under her fingers. 

Mr. Ren - Kylo - had saved her... _ A demon _ . He had dealt with that mugger that had tried to assault her. He’d licked her neck and sucked her blood off his fingers. Somehow he'd healed that knife cut, just like he’d healed her cut-up wrists from those zip ties that asshole had tied her up with.  A demon. Had. Saved her. Healed her.  _ Twice. _

The night she first saw him came back to her as she numbly moved back into her bedroom. Rey sat down on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor but not seeing it. She remembered Friday night in its entirety now. Going out with, Poe, Finn, and Rose. Having drinks and laughing.

Finn and Rose getting sweet and mushy, leaving early. Poe and that lady - Amilyn- dancing and laughing and then that guy, Anthony- no that wasn’t right - Antony, that was what he’d said his name was. Antony.

He’d tried to chat her up; Rey hadn’t been interested and had told him to bugger off. He had taken the hint and left her alone. Not too long after Poe had left with Amilyn, Rey had finished her drink and headed to the ladies room before going to catch the bus home. 

She never made it. Rey remembered the world had blurred and tilted as she leaned on the wall for support on her way to the restroom. 

Antony was back with a group of people who were all dressed in some silly movie idea of gothic attire. Rey had tried to tell them to leave her alone and put her down, but her mouth wasn’t working and she hadn’t been able to form the words. 

She had blacked out before they had even left the bar. 

She had come to sometime later in the middle of what she now knew to be that botched ritual that had been meant to tie Kylo Ren to Antony. God, that man had been an idiot, Rey thought, looking back on the situation. What kind of person tries to summon a demon?  _ Antony, apparently _ , but now that demon was her problem.

A demon.  _ A fucking demon _ who thought he owned her. Who said her owner had sold her to that Antony. Her owner? Kylo had said her owner was tired of paying her? But that would mean -  _ Plutt! _

That son of a bitch had set her up! That was why he was acting so weird yesterday! That bastard!

Rey was seeing red and didn’t think she could hate Plutt more than she already did, but this was a new low for him. He had sold her to that creep, not expecting her to live through it, not caring what that asshole was going to do to her. 

She sat there a few more minutes debating what she was going to do or could do. Going to the police was out of the question. Who would the hell believe her, anyway? There had been no news of a mass murder scene found, so in whatever manner Kylo had dealt with the cultists, it was permanent and untraceable. Like that wannabe rapist that dragged her into that alley. 

The more she thought about it, the more that idea sank in. 

_ Permanent and untraceable.  _

Before she could talk herself out of it, Rey stood up and quickly changed out of her ruined work shirt. She dressed in some clean jeans and a t-shirt, and she grabbed her phone and hit the speed dial for the shop. 

Greg answered on the third ring. “Plutt’s Autobody and Repair.”

“Hey Greg, it’s Rey. I’m going to head to the AutoZone to look up some parts needed for the Tie. Can you give me Mr.Ren’s number? I’m sure I’m going to have some questions for him about what he wants to be ordered,” Rey lied as she pulled her old worn sneakers on. 

“Uh, sure Rey. Let me pull his file.” She heard Greg rustling around before he found the number.

“Thanks, Greg, see you tomorrow,” Rey said as she hung up. She quickly dialed the number he’d given her while holding her breath.

It barely rang once. “Mr. Ren’s office. How can I assist you today?” came a soft male voice. 

“Ah, Hi. I’m Rey, I..uh, I’d like to speak to Kyl- Mr. Ren if he’s available.” Rey knew her voice was shaky, but she hoped the secretary would understand. 

“I see.” There was a pause. “One moment while I see if he will take the call.” The line clicked over to silence. Rey tried to steady her breathing; she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was really going to do this.

“Rey,”  She jumped upon hearing the low near-whisper in her ear. His voice was just as magnetic over the phone as it was in person. 

“Yeah, it -it’s me. I want to talk. I - I think we can come to an agreement.” She bit her cheek, waiting for him to say something.

There was a long pause and he hummed like he was thinking it over “Alright. I’ll send a car around to pick you up. Be ready in 15 minutes.” 

Twenty minutes later Rey found herself staring out the darkened windows from the backseat of a vintage black Bentley. The driver had been very professional and hadn't said more than “Hello Miss,” as he'd opened the car door for her, ushering her to sit in the back.

She watched as they headed downtown, deeper and deeper into the high rises and skyscrapers. Even though Rey had lived in the city all her life, the towering buildings of steel and glass always felt foreign to her. She used to run down slums and seedy ghettos on the edges of the city proper, where she never saw a three-piece suit or a fancy dress. Rey knew those dangers, but this world of businessmen, lawyers, and agents, she knew was out of her depth. 

The driver turned into one of the many parking garages that dotted the downtown area, making it even darker inside the car. Rey felt silly for he apprehension, but she could shake the feeling of walking into a dragon's lair.

The Bentley parked and Rey froze, unsure if she was really ready to do this. The door on her side opened, the driver standing there like he could wait all day for her to make up her mind. Rey swallowed hard before she moved to get out.

“Ah, thank you, but which way do I go from here?” she asked as the man closed the car door.

“The lobby is through those doors Miss,” he replied promptly,  stepping back around to the driver's side. Rey looked over to see two tall glass leading into the lobby like he'd said. She looked around,  seeing she was in a secluded drop off zone, while the main entrance to the building was just barely visible on the other side of the lobby. 

Rey squared her shoulders as she walked up to the sliding glass doors. Inside she gaped at the cavernous lobby. The ceiling had to be at least two stories high and the front wall was nothing but huge glass panes and steel beams. Rey glanced around quickly, hoping to find something like a help desk. Across the concert floor and along the far wall, was a low metal desk and a seated strict looking blonde typing away on a laptop. 

Rey stared at the large black hexagon enclosed sunburst insignia on the gray granite wall behind the desk as she approached, her mind trying to recognize the symbol from somewhere. 

“Can I help you?” came a cultured clipped voice. Rey jerked her eyes down, meeting the cold blue eyes of the secretary. 

“Oh, excuse me. I'm not sure where to go,” Rey started explaining,  but the woman cut her off.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Oh, uh...maybe? Uh, I'm supposed to meet Ky-, er, Mr. Ren, but I-” Rey stopped as the woman snapped to attention. The secretary stood, towering over Rey.

“Yes, right this way Miss Rey.” the blonde walked out from behind the desk and gestured for Rey to follow her.

Rey stared for a moment longer but quickly moved to catch up. They walked down a wide black granite-lined hall, with elevators on both sides of them, but she continued past them. Rey followed, glancing around trying to ignore the growing feeling of doubt in her, seeing smooth polished stone walls and not much else. The entire lobby was stark and had a dark cold barren feeling to it. The secretary matched it perfectly, with her imposing height, chilly demeanor, and pleated gray pantsuit. 

With each step, Rey felt more and more out of place. 

They stopped in front of a set of closed steel doors. The secretary pushed the panel in the wall and the doors slid open, relieving a sleek mirror lined elevator. She gestured for Rey to step inside. 

“Mr. Ren’s personal elevator, it will take you up to his floor. Have a good day, Miss Rey.” She said as she pushed the button again. Rey watched as the door slid shut and she was left with her reflection staring back at her. 

Rey realized she looked shell-shocked. Her skin was pale, her eyes huge and she could see she was trembling slightly. She hugged herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to calm down. She thought she looked like a spooked wreck.  _ Well, that won’t do _ , she thought. Rey brushed her fingers through her hair, pulling the top half back to keep it out of her face. Having nothing to look at but the multitude of her reflections around her, Rey watched the little flashing light, indicating how many floors she was passing. The elevator didn’t slow down nor the doors didn’t slide open until she had counted 39. 

She held her breath as she peered down another long hallway, seeing more granite, but no doors. Rey followed the hallway, seeing as it was the only real option she had. As she neared a corner, Rey could hear nothing but the hush of the A/C starting up. She took a deep breath and rounded to the corner to see a sleek modern desk with a thin red-headed man in a black suit. He was typing away on a small keyboard intently.

“Ah, excuse me,” Rey said quietly, but her voice softy echoed in the barren room. The man looked up and Rey swore she saw his eyes flash yellow. She took a step back without thinking, fear jumping up in her throat. The only time she’d seen yellow eyes was Kylo - meaning this man was a demon as well. Rey started to walk backward, keeping the demon in her sights while she began to retreat from the room. 

The red-haired  _ man _ only smiled at her, an unpleasant smile that made her skin crawl and pressed on his intercom and a buzzer. 

“Yes,” came Kylo’s voice, static and mechanical from the intercom. 

“Miss Rey is here to see you, Sir,” the man said.

“See her in Hux.”

She just watched as Hux stood and held open the door for her. Rey didn’t take her eyes off him as she walked past him quicker than could be considered polite, but she didn't want to be in the same room with him any longer than necessary. There was a feeling about him that unsettled her greatly. She stayed facing the closed door as she backing into the room, still unwilling to turn her back on that unfamiliar and vaguely threatening demon, completely forgetting about the one that had just bid her enter the room in the first place. 

“ _Rey_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mainly buildup to the next few. Man, it seemed like these two did not want to stay in the same place together for very long at all. So now we can get to the fun stuff! Look at Rey ditching work so she could go have a chat with your friendly neighborhood demon...wonder what she's got on her mind. I know what Ren's got on his. ;)
> 
> In other news, the ear infection is all gone and instead, I'm dealing with an issue that hasn't flared up since high school track. Take care of your feet people. We tend to forget they exist most of the time, but really, I mean it, good footwear that is supportive is super important. Fallen arches hurt like hell when not taken care of. I've been limping and out of commission for like five days. Thankfully I have a desk job and people who understand I need to ice my foot damn near all day. Atheltic tape, better inserts and time off my foot and I'm on the mend, but damn if that doesn't mess your whole week up. I'm hoping next week I get that rare time where nothing will hurt for like a day or two, but I'm not holding my breath.


	7. The Wheel

"Rey.”

 _Oh. Right, that demon,_ she thought when she heard his voice from behind her. Rey turned around and just stared.

The first thing she saw was the expanse of glass, the entire wall was nothing but windows, double in height as the ceiling was at least two stories. The city skyline stretched out behind him as Kylo came around his desk, wearing another impeccable tailored black suit, walking down the few steps from the raised dais that lined the edge of the open space.

The rest of the room was set in the sunken floor, a small black glass coffee table flanked by four of the most uncomfortable looking armchairs Rey had ever seen. A large flat screen took up the far wall and the rest of the space was just as barren and cold as the lobby. Black granite slabs broke up the concert walls, adding to the overwhelming weight of the vast and intimidating space.

As she watched Kylo approach her, the sunlight cast his shadow on the floor in front of him and Rey thought she saw those large wings for a moment. Rey blinked deliberately, making sure she wasn't seeing things before she looked up to see him in front of her blocking sun from her eyes.

“Can you make Plutt’s life a living hell?”

There was no expression on his face as he looked at her before he gestured to the chairs. Rey walked over and perched on the edge of one, finding that she had indeed been right, they were extremely uncomfortable.

“To answer your question, yes, I can make Mr. Plutt’s life a living hell. I could easily make him living in _Hell_ , but that's not what you're asking for,” he said smoothly, bringing his hand up, running his thumb along his bottom lip, “You're asking for retribution.”

The look he gave her was too full of knowledge like he could see ever awful memory she had of her childhood.

“Well, yes, in a manner of speaking. I -” Rey squirmed in her seat before she stood, starting to pace, trying to gather her thoughts, “I want every vile, evil, hurtful thing that - that _pig_ has ever done to rain down on his head. I want his entire world to crash down around his ears and for him to know what it's like to have someone else in control of his life, to be afraid of what someone else can do, to...to -oh bloody hell, I don't have the words to explain what I want,” she paused, thinking herself just as bad as Plutt for saying these things, for even considering them.

”I shouldn't want him to suffer, but I do. I want him to feel fear and hunger and humiliation.” She stopped pacing and looked at him.

“If you can do that, I'll let you try and prove that somehow, even though you were never bound to that arse Antony, that somehow I've been sold to you,”

He just looked at her for a long moment, and Rey held her breath, regretting letting her baser emotions get the better of her. She took a deep breath and looked out the windows, trying to stamp down the urge to cry over her past. It would do her no good now.

“He did those things to you, didn't he? Made you feel afraid and left you hungry,”

Rey looked back at Kylo, surprised by how softly he'd spoken. She nodded and watched as his eyes, his entire demeanor, hardened - turning into something almost frightening.

“I could tell you played rough. It's one of the many traits I admire in you, Rey.” He said as he stood. Rey watched his board back while he walked to his desk, hitting the intercom button.

“Hux,” was all he said and Rey quickly walked away from the door, putting the coffee table and chairs between herself and that side of the room. She momentarily considered walking behind Kylo, but just crossed her arms and put her back to the ridiculous tall windows, getting as much space between herself and the door as possible.

Hux entered a few moments later, setting down a tray with a coffee pot and two cups, along with an assortment of edibles and pastries. Rey didn't take her eyes off the redhead as he turned to leave.

“I have a matter I want you to attend to. Unkar Plutt. See that we own everything associated with him by tomorrow morning and bring him to the attention of my Knights. Also, cancel my appointments for the rest of the day as well as tomorrow. That will be all.” Kylo dismissed Hux and turned to face her, leaning back on his desk, stretching his mile-long legs out in front of him.

Rey watched until the door had closed before she fully turned her attention to Kylo. She noticed a smirk on his face, his posture was relaxed, roguish even, as he sat on the edge of his desk. The change caught her completely off guard. She just blinked at him in surprise.

“You don't like Hux, do you?” he chuckled softly as he studied her.  

Rey glanced back at the closed door. “No. I don't. Something about him makes my skin crawl.” Returning her attention to Kylo, she saw he had a wide grin on his face.

“You have good intuition. Listen to it. Hux is not to be trusted. Nor should you trust any demon, really,” Kylo said with a small laugh.

“Does that advice include you?”

“Ah, but I'm a different case entirely,” he said, standing up with a wave of his hand, “since you are mine, and I take great care of things that belong to me.” Kylo took three long, measured steps and stopped in front of her. His voice had been low enough that Rey felt her body temperature spike and she felt a hard jerk just behind her navel as she stood rooted to the floor.

She kept her eyes on the black-on-black pattern in his tie, taking a few shallow breaths before letting her eyes drift upward. She was looking at his full lips before she spoke. “But I - I'm not a _thing;_ I'm my own person. People don't own other people,” Rey stated, even though her voice was shaking, she knew she was right as she looked him in the eye.

“Oh, Rey, the word you are tiptoeing around is _slavery_. Human beings have been practicing it since before recorded history. Demons have been using bondage and servitude since before humans could speak in any formal tongue.” He reached up and lightly brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

“But it’s horrible - slavery is horrible!” She jerked her head away from his hand as he started to slide his fingers down her cheek.

He gave a nearly soundless snort as his lips curled in up in a cocky smirk. “Yes, oftentimes it has been horrible, but only when the owner is horrible or neglectful or cruel. I want to prove I will be none of those things to you.” He reached up again, brushing his knuckles down her cheek, and Rey had to fight her body to not shiver at his voice or his soft touch.

“Kylo,” she said stepping backward, trying to put some distance between them so she could think more clearly, “I completely disagree with you and nothing will make me change my mind about it.” She turned her back on him, hugging her arms around herself. Why did she feel so disarmed and unsteady around him? The word _demon_ floated through her mind. _Oh, right,_ she thought, _maybe this was a bad idea._

“Rey.” He sounded like he was right next to her ear, and she jumped a little, feeling his arms encircle her. His chest was clothed, but that didn’t stop the heat radiating off him from warming and soothing her, even as she mentally kicked herself for turning her back on him. “I do not wish to quell that fire in you. You have a strong mind of your own, and I value that.” She snorted at the irony of that statement.

“But you were _sacrificed_ to me, and I take that very seriously. You may not understand what that means, but you are mine now, body and soul,” he whispered darkly into her ear, pulling her closer to him as he nuzzled his nose behind her ear. Rey bit her lip as her knees went a little weak; she was torn between hating herself for it and hating him for making her feel this way.  

She didn’t know what to do when she felt his lips on her neck, kissing and nipping behind her ear, moving down to where he’d healed that knife cut from last night. She gasped when he sucked her skin into his mouth, gently biting down. An unchecked moan escaped her, and he tightened his arms, holding her fast to his chest.

His large hands were all over her, bunching up her t-shirt as his fingers grasped and clutched at her. His scent was starting to invade her senses, heavy, hot and spicy, like some exotic dish that would burn her tongue but taste so good at the same time. Another gasp left her as his fingertips brushed over the bare skin just below her navel. He tore his lips from her neck with a wet pop.

“Let me take you upstairs,” he rasped in her ear, and Rey could tell he was panting. He pressed her tightly to him, grinding her against his hardened length. It was cradled by the small of her back. “Rey,” he panted again before swiftly turning her around to face him. Rey stared at his plump swollen lips and his nearly black eyes. He looked more disheveled than she had ever seen him.

“Come upstairs with me and let me show you just what kind of a master I will be. You'll want for nothing ever again.” He cupped her face with one hand, pulling her flush against him with the other. She watched his eyes search her face before he lowered his mouth to her.

This was not how she had imagined her first kiss, certainly not crushed in the arms of someone she didn't know, but his lips were both soft and plump, and his embrace was both gentle and firm. His commanding tone was somehow pleading at the same time.

Like _he_ was the weak one.

Rey didn't know how to process that, but what his touch and kiss were sparking feelings in her she couldn't deny. The feel of him, of his hardening body pressing into her stomach, the way he was teasingly thrusting his soft tongue against her lips - all of it made her knees give out.

Kylo was supporting her with virtually no effort. Rey gripped his jacket lapels as he broke the kiss to boost her up higher. He held her bum in his large hands, walking them backward. He eased her down on the edge of his desk. Kylo’s fingers traveled up to the hem of her shirt and he slid his hands under it, fingers seeking out the edges of her bra. He gazed down at her before he drove his lips back to her neck, biting down hard and making her arch into his waiting hands.

Rey cried out as she felt his teeth leave marks and her skin started to hurt just a little before he eased off into kissing over the love bite. She felt his fingers tease her breast just at the edge of her bra, glad she’d thrown on the nicer looking one she owned. Kylo leaned down on her harder, nearly laying her back across his desk with short hard ruts between her thighs, his free hand pressed to the slick black desktop. Rey felt the hard edge of the desk cut into the backs of her legs, while the hard plains of his body pushed her down.

Her hands flew out to try and stop herself from getting pushed down flat. She felt her palm connect with the side of his phone, barely missing the intercom button. _Oh, what if someone walked in on them. What if Hux walked in on them!_ The thought of that scared her more than how Kylo seemed like he couldn’t keep his hands off her.

“Kylo - Kylo! W-what if someone walks in?” she forced out, even if it was breathy, she needed to get him to listen. He pulled his mouth off her neck and his hand away from her chest. He chuckled softly while keeping his head down, lips right next to her clavicle.

“No one would dare walk in here without an invitation, but if you are concerned, no one has access to my space but me,” he lifted his head and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and was surprised to see a man drowning. Rey felt a jolt at the thought that she had done this to him. This demon looked like a touch-starved creature, and only she could save him.

“Upstairs?”

“Yes, my penthouse.”

“Oh, ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooho ho! Whadda we have here? Do you think Rey is going to get more than she bargained for? 
> 
> Thank you, everyone for the sympathy and well wishes. I won't say I got a day free of pain and stress, but I will say my foot is doing much better. At my office we've all started doing push ups, ten every hour...first three days were just hell in a box, yesterday and today, however I'm doing great and it only hurts on the last few of a set!! So that is progress in under a week! w00t!!


	8. The Lovers

Kylo leaned back, dragging his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He stood up straight. Rey felt his fingers slide under her hands. She watched him step back slowly till he was pulling her off the desk. There was a small upturn to his lips as he turned, ushering her toward the far side of the nearly empty room. 

Amongst the dark slabs of granite was a hidden corner, tucked back along the inner wall. Rey stood, trying to readjust her white t-shirt while Kylo pressed his thumb to the biometric lock for the elevator that was set in the wall. He bowed at the waist when the steel door slid open, and Rey felt even more self--conscious as she caught sight of her own disheveled appearance in the mirrored walls. 

She barely had time to be embarrassed because the moment the door closed Kylo was crowding her up against the wall. 

Rey’s eyes went wide, staring at him from mere inches away as he wrapped his arms around her. He was grinning as he leaned in closer. Rey held her breath, anticipating his lips touching hers again, but she gasped and her hands flew up to his shoulders when he bypassed her lips in favor of her throat. She felt him bite down on her neck. It was such an odd sensation, the feeling of his teeth pressing down hard on the corded muscle; it did hurt, but not in a bad way, she realized. It was like an electric jolt making her whole body seize up, and a strangled cry left her.

Her knees buckled and she grabbed his jacket, fingers twisting and nearly clawing through the silk lining. Rey heard as well as felt him growl as he hoisted her up, holding her level with him before he let her slide down onto his thigh. He was licking over the bite, sucking and kissing away the pain of it. Rey rocked her hips a little, trying to give herself a small amount of relief from her mounting arousal. 

Over his shoulder, she could barely see her own reflection in the mirrored walls and ceiling. She was hidden behind his bulk almost completely. Rey realized how plain and underdressed she looked in her jeans and sneakers compared to Kylo in his expensive tailored suit. She looks at where her fingers are bunched, gripping the wool-silk, crushing it. Rey tried to smooth out the creases, briefly hoping she hadn't damaged his jacket. 

“I don't care about the suit, Rey. You could tear it to pieces to get it off me and I'd smile all the while.” He tipped her chin up so that she was looking him in the face. Gazing down at her, he whispered, “Material things are mostly meaningless to me, and I do not count  _ you _ among them.” He leaned down and his lips enveloped hers in a scorching kiss that made Rey breathless as she dug her fingers into his jacket again. 

A shift in the light accompanied the silent opening of the elevator door. Rey turned her head slightly, trying to not break the kiss, but curious as to where they were going.

“I'll give you a complete tour later, I promise,” came Kylo’s breathy voice, as he turned her face toward him, backing them out of the elevator and pulling her into another kiss. “Right now, I want you focused on me,” he growled harsh and low, holding her head in his hands. Rey stopped trying to look around, fixing her eyes on his, watching and waiting for his mouth to press against hers again as he continued to move them through the darkening space.

She watched the muscles in his neck tighten, seeing him clench his jaw, his mouth forming into a brief frown before he pushed his back against a door, coming down to kiss it away against her lips. He continued to maneuver her, leading them into the room. He turned her slightly, and Rey felt her the backs of her knees press against a mattress before he pushed her back onto the bed.

Her eyes opened and she saw a glass-enclosed room, _ his bedroom _ , she corrected herself, looking briefly around. The outer wall was nothing but rounded windows, making up three-quarters of the room, with long sheer curtains hanging open. The sky was slate gray, and the glass was covered in raindrops reflecting the ambient light of the city below them.

Rey brought her attention back to Kylo. He shrugged off his jacket and quickly pulled his tie off. Her eyes tracked his fingers as he undid the buttons on his black dress shirt. She sat up, leaning back on her elbows and watched as he stared at her, unabashedly stripping himself down. She swallowed hard as she gazed upon his intimidatingly large body; this was the third time she’d seen him nude, but the intention behind it now made her breath halt in her lungs. 

“I see so much in your eyes Rey. What are your questions? Fears?” His voice was low, and she tried to look at all of him at once and failed. Her eyes trailed up the taut muscles in his thighs, leading to his erect member jutting out in front of him. She quickly averted her eyes, looking up at his chest as he walked toward her. She kept her eyes on his face while he placed one knee down beside her hip. Her nervousness spiked when he loomed over her.

“Tell me,” came his gentle command. His eyes were still so intense, but warmer now, and Rey found herself answering him without thinking.

“I-I’ve never done this before, and you’re huge, and…and I d-don’t want it to hurt.”

“Ah, yes, I know that. I can smell it on you. Your innocence. After everything you’ve endured, everything you crave, you have never sought out companionship. Even for a fleeting moment, you have never looked for anyone to fill that void.” He stroked his fingers over her cheek, carding them back into her hair. The sensation of it made Rey relax a little. Closing her eyes, she leaned into his hand. She felt him trace a line down her neck, down between her breasts to the edge of her t-shirt. With both hands, he teased the line of skin between her shirt and jeans. Her muscles twitched a little at the contact, as the feather-light pressure almost tickled. 

“But there is something else, isn’t there,” he said softly. “Tell me what else you are thinking about.” 

She looked up at him quickly, seeing him hovering above her, so similar to the first time she saw him that it made her heart race. 

“Your form. This - this human shape is an illusion isn’t it?” she blurted out, feeling herself blush, the quick rush of heat to her face making her dizzy. He smirked before he nodded, but the heat in his eye belied the easy manner of his admission.

“Have you been thinking about me naked? Am I missing a few things?” 

Rey blinked before casting her eyes down, embarrassed at his assumption and at her own bodily reaction to the idea of his demonic form. It’s not like she had been thinking about him, but seeing him look so  _ human, _ it did feel like something was missing. 

He leaned in slowly, gently forcing her to lie back as he moved into her space. “Don't worry yourself about it, Little one.” He said ghosting kisses over her clavicle and up to her ear, “When the time comes, you'll have my true form entering you.” Rey shivered as he continued to lightly run his plush lips over her throat. It was such juxtaposition to how he'd been savagely attacking the same area, that her head was spinning from the contrast. 

“But first, I'm going to show you how much pleasure there can be between us.” He whispered into her skin before she felt the heavy wet weight of his tongue slid along her neck, while his hands bunched up her shirt. He licked up from her collarbone, pulling her shirt up and off her quickly. She bit her lip at the slick feeling when he dipped his tongue into the wide valley between her breasts, and she felt his teeth tug on her white lace covered cotton push-up bra while his hands moved under her and his fingers unhooked it. He tugged it off and tossed it along with her shirt off the edge of the bed. 

Rey felt the hot rust of self-doubt and desperately wanted to cover herself from his hungry gaze. She thought she could almost feel where his eyes traced over her skin. Rey started to bring her arms down only to have him catch her wrists in his hands. Kylo pressed her arms down gently.

“There's no need to feel embarrassment, Rey. You are beautiful, never doubt that,” and she had to look away, the intensity in his eyes was too much for her to handle.

She felt him tilt her chin back up to face him, “Rey, I have seen many things in this world, and nothing has moved me to crave so, not in the way I crave you. I have never found something so precious as how you are to me.”

His voice was hardly above a whisper, barely the sound of the wind and rain hitting against the windows, but his words resonated deep within her mind. Rey felt her breath leave her and the tightly wound knot of anxiety loosen in her chest. She let out a small gasp as he lowered his head, keeping his eyes on her's, Kylo placed a kiss directly over her beating heart.

He mouthed at her skin, plush lips massaging, while his hot tongue traced patterns on her. Rey tried to keep her eyes on him, but the feeling was such an odd sensation, she felt her eyes roll back as she laid her head down. It was like he was stroking her heartbeat with his tongue.

Hard teeth nipped her, the quick pain making her spine arch and her head shoot up.

“Eyes on me, Precious. I want you to watch what I'm doing to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, off apologize for the short chapter, I try not to come under 2,000 words, but I really didn't have time to expand into the next part before time caught up with me. We're heading off to Gen Con tomorrow and we're still in the middle of our costume scramble to get ready for the next season at the ren faire. Opening weekend is Labor Day weekend and I still don't have a completed dress. PANIC!!!
> 
> In other news, I know exactly where this is heading and so do you, so hold on to your butts, it's gonna be a fun ride!!!


	9. The Devil

_ “Eyes on me, Precious. I want you to watch what I'm doing to you.” _

The words echoed in her head as she locked her eyes on his. Kylo smirked - a curl of his lips before he dropped his head back down, dragging his tongue over the bite mark he’d made. Rey watched as he slid his mouth over her pecked nipple. The sensation was odd but pleasant and not what she had been expecting at all. She had never played much with her breasts, giving them little thought after they had developed, but now as she watched Kylo lave and suckle one nipple and then the next, she felt how much she had missed out on. 

She gripped the black coverlet, twisting her fingers in it as he moved lower down her body. His fingers ghosted over her arms, mapping over her ribs before taking hold of her belt, making quick work of unbuckling it and pulling free. Rey jerked in surprise at the feeling of his wet tongue swirling in her belly button, while he popped open the button on her jeans. Kylo looked up at her through a fall of his black waves, and she could see his devilish smirk as he pulled the zipper down.

She had expected him to get rid of her jeans as fast as he could, but he surprised her yet again by seemingly ignoring them as he kissed and nibbled at the little bit of soft flesh just below her navel. He was being so delicate and gentle. Rey had to focus on what he was doing to feel anything other than his lips on her skin, but then she felt a totally different sensation between her legs.

It sent a jolt of pleasure through her, this rough scratching right over her sensitive skin. She realized Kylo was dragging his nails over the denim covering her. He was scratching lightly in small lines, quickly stimulating her faster then she'd have thought possible without actually touching her. She watched as he smiled at her skin before his eyes looked up at her again. Her breath caught when she saw a flash of yellow in them. 

He started to tug her waistband down, sliding her pants and panties off together, while still keeping his yellow eyes on her, pinning her in place. Rey only needed to move a little to help him, and suddenly she was naked, lying on an oversized round bed in the penthouse of a demon.

Rey held her breath as he crawled back up to her, hovering over her with a hungry look in his eyes. She jumped a little when his clawed hands caressed over her hips before he leaned down on his elbows. Lowering his face back down to her navel, he kept eye contact as he let his tongue out, longer than humanly possible, drag over her skin. She reflexively flinched away as it snaked down into her thatch of dark hair. She’d never felt anything like it, only having her own fingers to compare the sensation to, and it didn’t compare at all. 

She inhaled sharply when he moved his head between her thighs, pushing his tongue against her, sliding it wetly over her again and again. Long, languid licks that had her moaning and moving her hips in time with him, trying to keep him in contact with her skin. With each swipe, Rey was fighting to keep her eyes open and on him. He looked up at her before she felt him slip it lower, sliding along her opening, teasing her before pushing it inside her. 

Rey nearly sat up as the long writhing mass of his tongue pushed more and more inside of her. She looked down in shock, eyes wide and confused as she felt him lick along the front of her,  _ from the inside. _ Rey had never ventured inside her body, never feeling the need to put more than the first knuckle inside herself, but now she felt the fullness of a slippery thing that she was trying to clench down onto. His hands on her hips flexed, his long nails, so much like claws, pricked her skin, and Rey laid back a little, from the feeling of his nails and the look in his eyes. She felt him pull her hips a little, starting to push and pull her into a rhythm that had her lightly riding his face, making her feel the soft mass inside her slide around more. 

It felt so soft, wet and slippery, him wriggling and twisting his tongue as he pushed more of it into her, deeper then she thought anything could go. Rey moaned as she felt him licking the tip of his tongue along the very end of her body. It felt amazing in a way she could barely comprehend, it was such an odd, yet pleasurable feeling. He was rubbing his large nose into her skin, giving her jolts of pleasure with each push on her clitoris.

She was losing herself to the sensation of him licking around inside of her when she felt the pad of his finger brush over her anis. Rey jerked sharply away but was held fast by his other hand. His fingertips dug into her side as he lightly rubbed over her tight ring of muscles. She stared at his hand, seeing his claws were gone, and then she looked down to find his eyes were open and staring at her as he lightly eased his fingertip inside of her. It was even stranger feeling than having his tongue buried inside of her. 

There was a mild burning sensation as he slowly pushed more of his finger into her, and Rey held completely still, feeling him licking and rolling his tongue faster before starting to pull it out before he lightly thrust his finger deeper. Then he alternated, thrusting his tongue and pulling his finger back slightly, Rey’s eyes roll back into her head as he started a rhythm that was making her body sing. Her mind blanked as he moved within her, filling her up with each thrust. 

She couldn’t think past the feeling, the pleasure he was creating. Her moans became louder and more frequent as he started moving faster, adding in his other hand on her clit, pulling her hood back to so he could rub it directly with his nose. 

Rey cried out as she felt her orgasm start, all the sensations, the pleasure was building so fast now, she blindly reached out, grabbing his head, not knowing if she wanted him to stop or keep going. She had never felt one build up like this; it seemed too overwhelming. Her entire body seized, twisting and bucking, feeling him within her and unable to push him out. That thought tipped her over the edge and left her feeling shattered on the silken coverlet. 

She laid there panting and feeling her heart pound in her chest as he eased his finger out of her and slowly pulled his face from between her legs. Rey blinked away tears that had formed and been leaking down her face. She could feel the sweat that she hadn’t noticed cooling on her heated skin and how damp the bed was beneath her. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her rapid pulse, but when she glanced up to see Kylo with his wings, outlined by the gray light of the rain coated windows, his black horns blending in with his wild, disheveled hair looming over her. Her eyes traveled down his chest, down past his navel to see his red angry looking erection, jutting out in front of him, watching it twitch as her eyes widen, Rey felt her heart rate kick up faster then it had been before. 

He didn’t smile this time, as Rey watched him crawl into the bed. He was back to hovering over her, exactly like he had the first time she’d seen him. Rey just started up at him, caught in such a blend of emotions. Her body still felt amazing, but her self-preservation instincts were warring with the afterglow, while her mind was skittering over everything. Would he hurt her, she wondered? He never had even when he had ample opportunity - were they really going to do  _ this _ ? How in the hell was he going to  _ fit _ inside her? 

She gulped as he reached a clawed hand up to her face. She held still as he brushed some of her sweat-soaked hair off her cheek and forehead. Rey could feel the heat from the line of his body, his thighs on either side of her hips, his chest hovering above hers. She wanted to be closer, wanted to feel that heat press down onto her, to feel  _ him _ press down onto her. 

She reached up slowly, watching his face as she traced her fingers along his jaw, up into his hairline, running her fingertips over the base of one horn, feeling the hardness next to the softer skin. His eyes widened in surprise before he cupped her face.

“You’re so delicious, Rey. I could spend an eternity with your taste on my lips and it would not be enough,” he leaned down, pressing his lips to her and Rey drank him in. Her tension melted away as he laid his body on top of hers.

She could feel his length pressed between them, lying along her lower belly, the bulbous head reaching to her navel. Rey swallowed when he rolled his hips, sliding his body over her, like a preview of how he would move once he was inside her.

“Touch me. I want you to wrap your hand around me and squeeze. Feel what you do to me.” He leaned up just enough for her to move her hand down between them. She did it without thinking about it, taking his shaft in her hand. His skin was burning hot, soft, but firm under her grip. She could feel his veins and the tighter she squeezed she could feel his pulse. Rey realized she was not able to make her fingertips touch as she squeezed him harder, hearing him moan low in his throat.

“Good, so good for me. You can squeeze as hard as you want, I like it,” his voice was heavy and laden with something Rey didn’t understand. She looked up into his face as Kylo started thrusting into her fist, before taking her head in his hands. His eyes were a darkened gold, with an eerie glow to them. Holding her in place, he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. 

Rey continued to stroke her hand over him, pumping in time with his hips, as he fed her his moans of pleasure. Rey twitched her thighs, feeling how slick she was getting from hearing him.

“Good girl. Oh, so sweet for me. I know it will be even sweeter inside you. Are you ready? Are you ready for me to push inside you?” he babbled against her lips, and Rey froze.

“Oh, you're still afraid. I can fix that.” He pulled his head back and eased his length out of her hand.

“Rey, I want you to look at me, see only my eyes and hear only my voice. When I enter you, there will be no pain. My body inside yours will not cause you pain.”

Rey blinked at him, clearly disbelieving as she remembered the size and feel of him in her hand. That wicked grin of his slowly bloomed on his face while he looked down at her, his wings fluttered behind him, “Sssh, I’ll show you, since you don’t believe me. Just breathe for me,”

Rey felt him reach down between them, parting her thighs with one clawed hand sliding under her knee and maneuvering it up and away from her. Rey felt the blunt head push into her slowly, and she focused on his face as he rocked into her with one long stroke. She was so wet there had been virtually no resistance, just an unbelievable stretching sensation as he filled her. 

“Breathe, little one. Breathe.” 

Rey hadn't realized she'd drawn in a breath and had held it. This was a wholly different feeling then the soft mass of his tongue had been. This was thick and hard, and if she squeezed him she could feel his pulse still, but in a totally different way then her hand. He filled her completely as she tried to shift some, not sure what she should be doing. 

Kylo had laid his forehead against her collarbone, and he groaned as she squeezed him again, a short sound that felt like it reverberated in her chest. His head came up, and she gasped at his eyes. They were nearly glowing as he looked down at her. No words were spoken between them as he shifted his hips, pulling out of her before sliding back in. 

Her breath stuck in her throat at the feeling of him moving inside her. He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly started a rhythm that had enough force behind it to make her body bounce and follow his movements. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past two weeks have hell on earth for me. Taking time to write was difficult and I'm very pleased I was even able to eek out a chapter. 
> 
> Gen Con was bust for us, we came home a day early, but I have the weirdest good/bad luck, I swear. So we came back early only to be in the house for all of 20 minutes and then it was the next 3 and a half hours in the ER with the kitten. His bladder was blocking and he was urinating blood. So for the last two weeks he's been treated and watched very closely.
> 
> We thought we were in the clear...guess where I just got back from...the ER again. This time wasn't nearly as severe as the first trip and we now have pain meds and muscle relaxants and back on the Rx diet, whch might be a permanent thing from now on. I'm good with that.
> 
> But now I have a very high kitty stuck in the bedroom with me so I can keep an eye on him...guess who ain't sleeping much tonight.


	10. The Tower

She gazed up at him in shock and awe. Her body had taken all of him and there was no pain.  _ How? _

She did, however, feel full, unbelievably  _ full _ with each strong thrust as he glided inside of her. She was so wet, her thighs were covered in slickness as was his abdomen as he leaned over her. She gasped as he shifted, tilting her hips just little ways up, but the slight change felt amazing. Kylo was running the head of his member over something that had her writhing. It felt like it was too intense for her to take. 

Rey was making high pitched cries as he started adding more force, making her slide on the bed. She tried to say it was too much, but she couldn't form the words. Her breathing was stuttered by his heavy thrusts. 

She shook her head, trying to push away from him, but the demon leaned in closer, “Cum for me, my sweet little Rey.  _ Cum for me now _ ,” he whispered in her ear and Rey felt her entire body seize up. Her inner walls clamped down on him as her spine bowed and she nearly screamed out with the intensity of her climax. 

He slowed his pace, kept himself deep inside her, letting her body squeeze and pulse around him as he gently sucked on her neck.

Rey felt her heartbeat pounding in her chest and a strange off time counter beat deep inside her where he was still buried. She laid there feeling him firm, solid and deep inside her while she remembered how to breathe.  _ That was incredible _ . 

“Glad to hear it, sweetheart, because we're not done yet. I can make you cum as often as I want,” Kylo smirked.

Rey blinked up at him,  _ had she said that out loud,  _ she wondered “But - how?”

“Oh, you still don't believe that you're mine,” 

She had been about to respond, but he had punctuated his sentence with a deep roll of his hips, tearing another gasp from her throat. Her core throbbed at the feeling of him moving again. 

“You're mine, Rey. Every gasp, every moan, every strangled cry is mine. Mine to bestow and mine to take.” he thrust harder with each declaration, making her bounce under him. Stopping, he leaned down, ghosting his lips over hers.

“Cum for me again,” Kylo whispered against her lips, before crushing his mouth down on to hers.

Her body responded to his gentle command with the strongest climax yet, making her hands spasm, gripping the coverlet and twist as her body went as taut as a bowstring beneath him. 

Her eyes squeezed shut, tears leaving trails down her cheeks as her voice gave out. He had resumed his thrusting, pushing her orgasm to continue. Rey barely registered he was moaning, nearly whimpering as his body moved in and out of hers.

“So sweet. So tight,  _ ooh,  _ you feel so good squeezing me,” she heard him whispering into the junction of her shoulder and neck. Rey felt her body tighten even more at his praise.

“I could cum right now, you feel so fucking good. Do you want more? Do you want me to keep going?” he panted into her ear, and Rey tossed her head from side to side. She didn't think she could withstand any more. She was still riding the last wave he'd pushed onto her. 

He groaned as he picked up his pace, pushing into in a blur of movement. Rey cried out as she felt him ramming into the end of her body. She convulsed with another spin-bowing orgasm just as he jerked back and held suspended above her, caught in his own climax. 

Kylo collapsed, curling his body around hers, tucking her up next to his chest, fanning his wings out covering them both.

Rey barely registered his full weight on her before she passed out.

 

***

 

Rey awoke to a silence she was not used to and to a strange bed. For a long moment, she had no idea where she was. As she blinked the sleep from her eyes, Rey gazed out the wall of windows, seeing the cityscape lite up, the electric lights dulling the stars that filled the inky sky.

She inhaled quickly when she remembered whose bed she was in and what they had done in it. What he had commanded her body to do and how she had responded. Rey shook her head, she didn't want to think about that now.

_ Where was he _ , she wondered, before she looked around for her clothes. Even with the city's lights just beyond the windows, it was still very dark in the room. Rey couldn't denote anything that resembled the outline of her rumpled jeans or even her t-shirt.

She debated pulling the coverlet off the bed, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked already. That through made her face heat up and she was glad the lights were off. 

Following the faint outlines of the room, she made her way over to the door. Her hand came in contact with a cold satiny fabric. Rey reached up and found there was heavy robe draped over the doorknob. She smiled to herself, thinking she'd have never found it if it had been anywhere else. 

She shivered as she pulled it over her shoulders. It was a thick satin, cool to the touch, but quickly heating up to her body temperature after she'd belted it. Rey could only guess at the color, possibly some deep shade of red, since the darken room turned everything gray. 

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her twisting stomach. Rey tried telling herself she was nervous for no reason, but she knew she was lying. After what the demon had demonstrated, she felt she had plenty to be nervous over.

She squared her shoulders and pulled open the door. 

The penthouse seemed like it was mostly black and gray marble floors surrounded by dark glass and steel walls. Even the interior walls were either panes of glass or slabs of marble.

Wandering deeper into the space, Rey came across a sitting room of sorts, with a fireplace completely contained within a wall. It was so modern in design, there were no logs or wood to be seen, just fire encased behind glass, bisecting a freestanding wall. 

She turned to see the opposite wall had a cascade of water running down it, into a small river rock pond. Rey walked over and pecked down, trying to see if there were any fish in the little pool. She thought she saw pale fish in the water, but the light was poor, even with the fire blazing behind her.

She continued on in her exploration. There was a faint glow along the floor and walls as she moved towards what she thought to be the center of the penthouse. Her bare feet hardly making any noise on the cold floor as she walked.

She saw the crystal glassware on the dining table and the glow of candles while she slowed her approach. Rey was suddenly cautious, feeling more and more like an intruder with each step she took towards the room. The table was set for two, an intimate dinner with candlelight, but the place felt empty, hollow like a magazine picture. Her eyes darted around looking for Kylo.  _ He had to be here, right? He wouldn't have left me alone in the middle of the night, would he? _

Rey continued past the dining table, seeing more open space beyond. There was an open terrace with a wall of hanging vines. As she neared the walkway, a dark shadow passed over her, making her jump. Before she could think, Rey moved quickly back into the dining room, putting as much space between her and the hulking shadow as she could.

Huge arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Rey let out a loud shriek just before she recognized who what holding her from behind. 

“Did I scare you my sweet?” Kylo asked as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. 

Rey gulped down air, trying to slow her frantically beating heart. “Not funny Kylo,” she panted, “Was that you out on the terrace?”

“Yes, I needed to take care of a few things personally, but I wasn’t gone more than an hour. You had looked so peaceful sleeping, I hadn’t the heart to wake you,” he kissed up the side of her neck, before whispering in her ear, “I know I exhausted you, but I couldn’t help myself. You’re too perfect for words, my little one.”

His tone was soft and hot, low enough that it made things inside her tighten, remembering what he’d gently commanded her body to do. She was shivering now, glad for the solid wall of warm muscle at her back and the rock-hard arms around her. Rey tried to let his warmth soothe her and the feeling of him ground her, but the insanity over the situation just would not let her. 

“So, I really am yours. I really was sacrificed, wasn’t I?” Rey hated how broken her voice sounded, but that was how she felt, broken.

He was still for a moment, Rey could feel his body nearly vibrating as he held himself so ridged.

“So, you understand now.”

She sagged in his arms, hanging her head in defeat. How could she fight him, how could she ever get free of this? “Yes,” she half sobbed.

“Ooh, Rey. No, don’t sound so lost,” he turned her to look at him. “I’ll take care of you. You’ll never want for anything ever again,” he cradled her face in his hands. He was stroking her hair back out of her face with such an entreating look in his eyes.

“Stop that! I'm not some damn pet!” she yelled, feebly batting at his hands, tearing herself from his embrace. She back away, trying to keep herself together. Rey didn’t know how to make him understand, she could tell he didn’t get it as she watched him through tear-blurred eyes. 

“ _ Rey _ .”

Even though he had spoken gently and calm, she heard the command in his voice and it stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“Don’t,” was all she was able to eek out as he took her back into his arms. 

“Sssh. Sssh, It’s alright. It will be alright. I want you to be happy with me. I want you to trust me. Here, let me get you settled in a nice hot bath to help relax you and then we can have something to eat. Would you like that? Hmm?” 

Rey felt herself nod, though she wasn’t sure if she had wanted to or not. She couldn’t tell anymore and that scared her. She tried to not think about it as he started to lead her out of the dining room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hokay, I almost didn't post this as it has not had the chance to have Pandora give it the once over (sorry dear, I got really busy!) and I just finished it, like two minutes ago. 
> 
> My life is crazy at the moment and for all those concerned the furbutt that is Grendel is doing better, We had more scary shit happen, but we seem to be heading into the clear for a while. Gods I hope so. I do not need anymore feline related stress for at least 2.5 months. That is when we plan to get a companion kitten for Grendel and ourselves.


	11. Temperance

Rey didn’t look around as he led her back into the penthouse. She guessed the bathroom would be near his bedroom and she was right. Kylo retraced her path back and then took a side door Rey hadn’t even noticed before. Inside it was warm and humid, like what she guessed a sauna would feel. There were candles scattered about the marble countertop for the sink, along with the floor, and reflecting in the floor to ceiling windows that lined up behind a raised circular tub. It was the largest bathtub Rey had ever seen.

It was filled by the bright red rose petals floating on the surface of the steaming water. She stood there staring at what amounted to a small pool, feeling close to laughing at just how over-the-top romantic it was meant to be, but movement in the dark glass caught her eye.

Kylo had stepped behind her. He had his eyes trained on her reflection. He was very deliberate with his movements, letting her see he was reaching up to slide her robe off, and she let him. It pooled around her feet, and she watched as his eyes trailed down her naked image in the dark glass. 

There was a faint flash of yellow in his eyes. Rey thought it resembled the candle’s flame, flickering as he slowly lowered his head to run his lips over her bare shoulder. She watched his wings fade in and out of existence as he kissed and sucked along her neck. She watched his hands move along her sides, sliding under her arms to cup her breasts, kneading them. 

Rey was having trouble maintaining her composure, but she forced herself to stay focused on the images in the glass and tried to ignore the feeling of him touching and kissing her. 

He groaned before pulling his mouth away from her skin. Rey watched as he held her, his face pressed to the side of her hair with his eyes shut. He kissed her temple and spoke into her hair, “Into the bath with you. Let's get you cleaned up.”

Rey stepped away from him, feeling his hands slips over her shoulders as she walked up the marble steps that led up to the edge of the tub. The thing was at least four feet in diameter. She carefully dipped her foot into the hot water, searching for a step or ledge. The rose petals swirled and some sank as she stepped fully into the bathtub. The water’s temperature was perfect, and Rey found herself relaxing without even realizing it. She sat down, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Letting out a deep sigh, Rey felt the tight knot in her chest ease. 

The water swirled around her. She looked up to see Kylo had settled in the tub with her. He should have looked ridiculous sitting in a bathtub, rose petals floating around his chest, like one of those trashy dime back romance novels Rey had seen at the thrift store, but he looked magnificent

His pale skin stood out in deep contrast to his ebony hair as it softly curled about his face. Rey let her eyes roam over his exposed torso, tracing the lines and planes of his muscles. It was hard for her to believe, but she knew she could touch him if she wanted. She doubted Kylo would protest if she ran her fingers over his chest, feeling those hard chiseled muscles for herself. 

He was watching her; his dark eyes were trained on hers.

“What are you thinking, Rey?” His voice was soft and low as he gazed at her.

“I - I want to...touch...you,” she said before her mind caught up with her mouth. 

“Then come here.” He held out his hand, and Rey placed hers within it before he pulled her through the water, making the petals whirl and sink in her wake.

She felt their legs tangle as he pulled her into his arms, bringing her up against his chest. He slid a hand down her side, helping to seat her sideways on his thigh, while his other arm supported her back.

“Touch me, Rey,” Kylo whispered while she gazed up into his dark eyes, but his luscious mouth with those plump lips caught her attention. She reached up and lightly traced over them, leaving a glistening trail behind. Rey moved her seeking fingers along the slope of his jaw, noticing how much the steam had curled his hair. 

She remembered the feeling of it between her fingers, remembered how soft it was. Rey traced over his right eyebrow before carding her fingers through the hair hanging over his brow. She looked back to see his eyes held a deep golden glow in them. There was such an open expression of lust on his face; she knew she was blushing as she looked away.

She trailed her fingers down his chest, watching the wet path as she became bolder, letting more of her palm slide over his pecs. She marveled at what fine shape he was in, how strong, how mouthwatering -and hers. 

Maybe.

“So let me test my understanding. I now belong to you.” She glanced up, seeing his eyes flash. Rey looked back down again to where her hand rested over his heart. 

“You have control over my body. You can command me to do things.” She felt and heard him rumble his affirmation of that, and she had to smile at the almost feline sound. Apparently, demons could purr, she thought.

“Is there an upside to this for me?” she asked, glancing back up and instantly felt her face heat up from the suggestive look he gave her.

“I mean apart from that! I really have no basis for comparison with  _ that.”  _ She lightly swatted him on the chest and he rumbled louder. She thought there was more than a hint of possessiveness on his face.

Rey swallowed hard and tried to move ahead with her thoughts. “But from what you told me about the truth of my situation with Plutt, how is this any different? I've just been shoved into another form of servitude.” 

She bit her lip and looked back up at him in time to see his eyes wide with shock. That expression quickly morphed into a hard set jaw and angry glittering eyes. He looked away from her, turning his head to the right. His breathing increased, heavy in and out through his nose but didn't release her from his lap, as she had been expecting him to push her away. Instead, she felt his hands tighten on her thigh and along her side.

“Kylo?”

“While I dislike the comparison greatly, I can at least understand why you made it.” His voice was low and gruff sounding. “You know what I am after all, how could you not think me such a vile thing as that man.”

Rey was surprised that she felt remorse for making the allusion to Plutt, but she didn’t want to back down from what she had meant; she didn’t think Kylo was that loathsome, but he was the one who repeatedly told her he was her master now. 

“Kylo,” she said gently, turning his face back to her with a hand on his cheek. “I don't know if you are like that. From what you've shown me, you can be very demanding and you are feared. You've never hurt me, but truthfully how can I know that will never happen? You are a demon, and I don't fully understand what that means,” she said quietly while watching the hurt of her words well in his eyes. 

“Then let me prove it. Let me show you I will never treat you like that. I meant it; you will want for nothing now that you are with me.” His vow was spoken softly while he gazed into her eyes. Rey felt her heart lurch a little as he looked at her. This demon wanted her to trust him so deeply. She was moved by it. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. They were just as soft as she remembered. Rey closed her eyes and indulged in kissing him like she wanted to, soft and slow. 

She could feel the strain through his shoulders and arms. He was holding himself back, letting her kiss him, explore him at her pleasure, but it was taking a toll on his self-restraint. Rey moaned aloud at the thought that he was trying to show he wasn't an animal and that he could respect her wishes. 

“Touch me, Kylo. I want you to touch me,” she mumbled against his lips before pressing her back against his. She felt his fingers grip her tighter before he moved his hands down to her waist. Quickly he shifted her, letting her straddle him, pressing her up against his hardened member.

Rey gasped at the feel of him, her body clenching at the memory of how he'd filled her earlier. She expected him to try to join their bodies and was surprised when he did nothing other than hungrily kissing her back.

She began to rock her hips, feeling little spikes of pleasure that left her moaning more and more. Kylo helped, tightening his fingers around her waist, helping her maintain a steady rhythm. Rey continued to lavish kiss after heated kiss as she slowly rolled her hips over him, stimulating them both. She could tell he was enjoying it too, as he was moaning softly in the back of his throat with each pass of her body. Rey was starting to gain confidence, moving with more force and ease, feeling just how slick she had become; even the bathwater couldn’t wash it away. She wound her fingers into his thick hair, tilting his head back so she could look into his glowing golden eyes. 

She watched as he swallowed, watched his Adam’s apple bob, watched the muscles of his throat slide and move. Rey leaned down and licked his neck, letting that dark spicy taste of him coat her tongue. She heard him groan before he pulled her down against him harder. 

“Please,  _ oh _ , please -  _ Rey _ ,” she heard him whispering, nearly chanting under his breath and the low rough sound made her heart clench tighter than her core. She shifted up onto her knees, angling her hips to feel the thick, blunt head press into her.

The water was slowing things down, but Rey was determined. She wanted to feel him fill her up again. 

“Yes, Kylo, yes,” Rey breathed out before crashing her lips back onto his. She drank down his moans as he started to push inside of her. Little quick thrusts by him had worked the head of him inside her, and Rey had to grip his shoulders and neck as the rest of his length pushed all the way in. The friction created by the water and then the sudden plunge of him upward was more than a shock to her.

She cried out half in pain but half in mindless pleasure. It felt amazing having him buried so deeply inside her. Rey closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. She was relearning how to breathe around the feeling of him seated inside her. Rey became aware of his large hands that were kneading her lower back and sides, fingers spanning her entire waist, to have his thumbs overlap just above her navel.

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Rey tried rolling her hips, feeling him solid and firm, sliding around just enough to rub all the right places inside her.

“ _ Ooooh, Kylo,” _ Rey moaned while repeating her movements. “That feels wonderful.” She tried rotating her hips, wiggling from side to side before finding a motion that had them both gasping. 

He groaned at the shift of her body and surged upward, pressing his mouth to hers in desperate open-mouthed abandon before he mumbling something she didn't catch.

“Wha - what did you -  _ ooh  _ \- did you say?” Rey tried to focus on hearing him over the splashing and moaning.

“Ben. My true name is  _ Ben _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one in under the wire!  
> Hokay, there is a lot that will need to be unpacked after this one...but we'll get there. 
> 
> Thanks to you all for sticking with me on this one, it's been a bit of a rollercoaster. Hugs to you all!


	12. The Sun

_ Ben. _

The name stuck in her head, and it didn't take much to make it tumble from her lips as he continued to help her ride him.

Rey had only felt this kind of ecstasy once before, that being the first time her demon had his tongue buried deep inside her, and she felt herself blush, remembering where his finger had been. 

The deep, gentle rocking had him rubbing up against the very limits of her body, causing her to spasm and she could feel her walls fluttering around his length. It was so wonderful; Rey never wanted it to stop.

“ _ Nu-ah -  _ Ben! D-don’t stop! Don't let me cum yet - please!” she cried as she felt her body starting to tip.

“You  _ don't  _ want to cum?” 

She opened her eyes to see a very confused demon. 

Rey leaned in closer, bringing her mouth right next to his, “I want to feel just like this till you're ready to cum. I want us to cum together,” she saw the way his golden eyes widened, and he surged upward, quickly pressing his lips to hers. 

_ “Then I want you to clench up tight and don't cum until I say you can,”  _  he whispered into her ear, and Rey felt her body respond. Her core seized up, and she felt an incredible ripple of pleasure run through them both.

She leaned forward sinking her teeth into his shoulder as he started moving her body faster. His grip on her waist tightening as he swiveled her hips, ramming their thighs together as he relentlessly worked up into her.

Rey was moaning his name uncontrollably as he pounded into her body, her fingers gripped his dark waves as she tried to kiss along his neck. His fingers plunged into her hair, pulling her back so she was looking him in the eye. 

“ _ Oh _ \-  _ Ben _ ,” she moaned at the shift in position. 

He smashed his lips to hers and she thought she was losing her mind, but he managed to speed up, bucking his hips while forcing her body down on his.

His thrusts were coming faster as Rey’s vision started to blur from the tears welling in her eyes. It felt so good; she was so close, but she knew it wouldn't stop. This sensation, this feeling of heightened sensitivity would stay as long as he continued to move inside her. 

Rey moaned deep in her throat, just letting herself enjoy it, knowing that he would never let her down, nor would he ever let her go.

“That's right Rey, relax some and enjoy it. You feel perfect, clenching me so tightly. I love it. I fucking love -  _ this _ .” He pulled her neck next to his mouth so he could nibble and suck as he pleased. 

Rey was crying out with each heavy impact of his body inside of hers. She was not able to keep her eyes open or even tell which way was up. Tremors ran rampant down her limbs as his pace continued. 

She felt the world shift. Everything became suspended for a heartbeat, then two, and just before she was about to scream, everything came rushing back. She was on her back now, with the bed’s softness below her. Ben was still between her legs, buried as deeply as her body would allow him.

She looked up at him in confusion as he leaned back, seeing his dark wings spread out above them. He looked wild, nearly feral as he gazed down at her, pausing in he rutting to trace his claws along her cheek and down over her shoulder. 

“I wanted you on your back, and I don't think the bath is the best place for that.” He smiled as he continued to trace his claws down over her arm. She smirked at him, seeing a rose petal that still clung to his chest, but her words turned into a gasp as he pulled out, only to slide back into in a slow deep thrust.

“We were so frantic before. I want to feel every inch of you, feel your limits and then some. I want you to feel all of me, as gentle and hard,” he rolled his hips and Rey’s back arched off the bed, “as I can be.”

This slow, heavy pace had her pulsing around his length. His clawed nails whispered down her sides, tickling and caressing before he gripped her thighs, gently moving them open, spreading her legs wide.

He sat up on his knees and Rey watched his face as he gazed down at their connected bodies. 

“Ooh, Rey, you are so perfect.” He slowly pushed into her, pulling her body closer before he twisted her hips, showing her how to roll over. Rey giggled as she felt him kiss her ankle before he moved her leg down. She followed his movements turning onto her belly and felt him take hold of her hips.

It felt strange, having one leg under him and the other over his right thigh, but the position had him bumping into her cervix at just the right angle. Rey shuddered and gripped the sheets as he continued his deep pace.

It felt amazing, the smooth thick glide of him inside her. His body was rubbing up against her and she groaned as he continued to push in more, shifting her hips with his hands. Thrusts soon turned into a rapid rolling of his pelvis and Rey could barely keep her mouth closed. 

It felt too good, too perfect. She felt like something had to go wrong; _nothing_ could feel this good, she thought.  

“Oh -ooh, B-en!” Her voice broke as she gripped the sheets, fingers clawing into the mattress. 

She felt her body seizing up as her climax started, but instead of cresting in sharp relief, the orgasm felt like it plateaued, and as long as he kept moving within her, she stayed caught in its throes, becoming more and more sensitive to his movements. 

“Ben - Ben! Please! Ben -  _ na-ah _ I - I can't! Ben -  _ cum with me!”  _ she panted twisting around to look at him. His golden eyes were so wide staring at her before his spine bowed and she felt him pulse, his body spasming inside her before he collapsed onto her.

They laid there, a mess of sweating bodies and tangled limbs. Rey took in a deep breath, only to find his hair in her face, tickling her nose. She shifted her head, lifting her chin over his shoulder and gazing up at his closest wing.

She tentatively lifted her hand to brush her fingertips along the thin fragile looking skin stretching up off his back. The skin was soft and warm, feeling just like the rest of him, like the skin under her other hand and were he was still inside her. 

“Find something interesting?” 

Rey startled, removing her fingers from his wing. She looked away from his smiling face, trying to not feel like she'd been caught doing something wrong and worse yet, she could feel herself blushing. 

“Oh you are so precious, my little one. Please feel free to examine any part of my body you wish.” His words followed by a smile she could only describe as devilish was enough to make her hide her face in the corner of his neck. 

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight to him before she felt him roll them over. Rey found herself sprawled on top of a laughing demon. She shivered as his softening body finally slipped out of hers.

“Oh, Oh Rey, you are delightful,” he said as he reached up to brush some hair from her eyes. She looked down into his smiling face and was so enthralled by the sheer joy she saw there that she smiled back; his laughter was contagious. 

“Are you hungry? Tell me what you crave and I'll give it to you. Is there anything you desire?” She felt his wings come up around them, cocooning her in warmth as she smiled at him. 

“Anything?” 

“Yes. Anything you crave.” He was holding a strawberry up to her lips. 

Rey looked down in surprise, but she parted her lips and let him feed her the plump berry.

“Crave, huh? And what does a demon crave?” she asked after swallowing the strawberry and before he could hold another one up to her. Her eyes found a tray on the nightstand, covered in a variety of fruit. 

“I've found what I crave. I can't speak for the rest of demonkind.” He leveled her a heated stare, before a slow smirk slid across his face. “In fact, I think I might indulge in what I crave right now.” Rey let out a breathless squeak as he maneuvered her body while sliding down the bed, till he had her thighs spread wide with her knees on either side of his head.

“You just keep eating, precious, and I'll do the same,” Rey looked down in time to see his eyes before he leaned up. The look in them made her clench tight. He looked like he had a feast laid out just for him.

Rey felt him gently lick over her, not missing a single area with his wet tongue. She didn't stop her moans but she did try to control her hips as she desperately wanted to rock them in time with his tongue. 

He was being very thorough, licking all around her before he pulled her down tight against his face. Rey felt his lips press against her opening and a soft sucking sensation began. Her eyes rolled back and she felt her muscles quiver at the feeling. 

She tried again to stop herself from bucking on his face, but when she felt his tongue begin to slide into her, slowly filling her up again, Rey lost the battle and ground her hips downward, mashing her clitoris against his nose. 

He groaned, sending low ripples through her and she felt his arms come up a lock around the small of her back, pushing her even harder against his face.

His tongue was twisting inside her now, spiraling deeper within, till she felt him licking at her cervix. She was so full of the soft, squishy mass and her body was still swollen and sensitive from their previous couplings, it didn't take much more for her to spasm and clench as her body rapidly climbed another peak.

Rey cried out, her body doubling over as she gripped the headboard trying to keep her balance. She was trying to keep from suffocating him, but he gripped her ass grinding her down onto him, as his tongue writhed inside her. He was groaning nearly nonstop, and Rey couldn't contain her moans and cries; it felt too good to even try. 

Her fingers wound back into his hair, tugging him closer as she started losing control of her body. Her muscles contorted and she screamed as she curled around his head, burying her face in the pillows to muffle the sound. 

Rey panted heavily, her face still pressed into a pillow. She was trying to see if she could sit up, but none of her limbs wanted to cooperate with that thought. She could feel he was still licking at her, and each pass of his tongue made her jump and twitch.

“So sweet and so sensitive, Rey I can't get enough of you,” He licked over her again slowly and she felt him moved out from under her. 

His hot chest was curved over her back before she felt his erection press into her. All she could do was moan as he pushed inside her. His arms slid under her, pulling her up, holding her against his chest and sitting them both up. 

“You taste  _ so damn good _ . The taste of us mingled together is driving me crazy. I want to fill you up just so I can eat you out again. I want to do it over and over again.” He punctuated each word with a roll of his hips and Rey’s swollen channel pulsed as he seated himself to the hilt in her. 

She was limp, laying her head on his shoulder, letting his arms hold her upright, one diagonal across her chest, his hand lightly holding her neck while the other pressed into her lower stomach. 

“ _Oh fuck!_ I can feel me inside you.” He pressed down harder, making the pressure inside her double and she would have sworn his member grew a little larger. Rey cried out as he shifted her and she reached back to grip his hair.

“ _ Ooh _ , that's it little angel, take me. As deep as you can. I want to feel that sweet body of yours gush over me.” He brought his lips up behind her ear. “Gonna fill you up and make you scream for me - eat you out till you can't see straight.” He panted hotly into her ear as he picked up speed. 

Rey was moaning nonsense as he left a trail of sloppy open mouthed kisses down her throat, all the while he held her in place as he pumped his body in and out of hers. 

She felt her legs began to quiver and shake out as her orgasm started to build. 

“That's it, angel, that's it. Fall apart for me. Let me feel you cum all over me,” he encouraged as his hands moved to her hips, pulling her back against him faster than she could move. The grip she had on his hair tightened and he moaned loudly in her ear.

That was enough to push her over the threshold. Rey’s spine arched and she ground herself backward, feeling him hit the end of her hard enough to make her body clench harder than ever before. He groaned  before the both pitched forward and flopped down on the bed.

She laid there gasping while still impaled by her demon. He was leaving a lazy trail of kisses across her shoulders and down her spine. They both moaned and twitched as he pulled his body from hers.

She could feel the hot liquid of his release start to leak out of her as she rolled onto her back. Kylo was already moving between her legs, gently spreading her thighs open.

“I'll never tire of seeing this.” He lightly ran his fingers over her, moving her skin further apart as she looked down to see him gazing enraptured at her body. Even the softest touch had her jerking slightly. 

“Don’t worry precious, I'll be gentle,” he said as he lowered his mouth to her. Rey’s eyes rolled back into her head as he sealed his burning hot mouth over her sore and swollen flesh. Each gentle suck made her heart flutter, and she could feel it echo in her skin. 

He moaned and slurped before twisting that tongue of his inside her. Rey jerked, her hips jumping of their own accord with each deeper plunge of his soft, slippery tongue. 

He scooped and hollowed her out, licking every inch of her inside and out. She laid there utterly spent as he continued to feast on her. It was pleasant, delicate and gentle, the way he held her thighs, and the way he rolled his tongue around inside her. 

Rey let her eyes fall shut, let the feeling of him licking up inside her relax her, let herself drift on a cloud of warm hands, strong arms and a soft, twisting tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm very late with update, but I have barely had time to eat and sleep this month, let alone time to write.
> 
> But I only have two weekends left of this season's Ren Faire so I'm going to make the most of them!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this round of nothing but smut. :)


	13. The World

Rey awoke to sunlight shining brightly from between patches of gray and white clouds. She squinted, looking out over the city's skyline, guessing it to be some time midmorning. She had never slept this late in her life! She luxuriated a few moments longer before her eyes flew open and her heart kicked into overdrive.

It was _Monday. Shit! She was late!_

Rey jumped out of bed, frantically grabbing her clothes and ignoring how her sore and abused muscles protested her quick movements.

Plutt would never forgive her for being late. Maybe, if she was lucky, he wouldn't be in yet and she could bribe Greg to keep quiet about it, she reasoned as she bolted out the door.

If she could catch the bus, she could get there by 12:30 pm, but she didn't want to just up and leave without at least leaving a note. Rey pivoted from her course, hoping there was a notepad or something she could use to let Kylo - Ben, _oh what was she going to call him? Not now! I’ll worry about that later! -_ know why she disappeared so suddenly. She didn't want to just text him - oh wait, she realized she didn't even have his cell number.

She spied a slim notepad next to the fridge and started quickly looking around for a pen on the countertops and in the drawers.

“Here.”

She looked up long enough to see Kylo - _Ben -_ smirking while he held up an expensive-looking fountain pen.

Rey sheepishly took the pen but started blushing the moment she met his eyes. She didn’t move to write her note.

“I take it you were going to leave something akin to a “Dear John” letter before you ran out the door?”

“What - no!” She jumped, her eyes darting up to see he was teasing her. His expression was easygoing, and he was still smirking at her.

“I’m late for work. I didn’t want to run out of here without at least leaving you a note explaining why I left without seeing you.”

“You’re not late for work, Rey. You own the auto shop now. You can show up whenever you want from now on,”

“What?” she blinked at him, her mind not understanding what he had said, “What do you mean I own the shop? It’s not mine - it’s Plutt’s.”

“Not anymore. I bought the neighboring three blocks and had Plutt sign the lease over in your name. The shop is yours now.”

Rey just stared at him. Her mind was not really processing what he had said. The shop was hers; she wasn’t late for work. She didn’t work for Plutt anymore. _The shop was hers_.

“Why don’t you sit down and we can have some breakfast. I’m sure you have questions,” Kylo - _Ben_ \-  said as he walked over to the dining table and pulled a chair out, indicating for her to sit in it. Rey numbly walked over and barely registered sitting down.

He placed a cup of coffee in front of her along with a plate filled with scrambled eggs and a tender cut of steak. She looked up from her plate to see he had a similar fare laid out in front of him as well.

Rey reached for her coffee without a word, hoping the hot drink would help her make some sense out of what he had told her. It tasted perfect. Rey shuddered a little at the rich flavor. She had no idea coffee could taste this good.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Rey looked up to see he was smiling at her just before he cut into his steak.

“It’s - I’m mean, yeah, it is really good,” she stumbled over her words as she watched him delicately place the tiny piece of meat in his mouth. Rey felt flush as he stared at her while he started chewing.

She looked back down at her own food, thinking there is no reason why watching him eat should be turning her on, but he was just so sensual about it, about everything he did, she felt she couldn’t help it. That and the memory of him eating _her_ didn’t help matters.

Rey took another drink to distract herself. She cleared her throat to make she her voice was steady, “You said you bought the surrounding three blocks. Are you going to tear down the old buildings and put up high priced apartments?” Rey couldn't keep the contempt out of her voice. She'd seen too many areas of the city gentrified and in doing so pushed people out of their homes and neighborhoods because they could no longer afford to live there.

She looked up to see him watching her. The look of amusement on his face made Rey's blood boil.

“You don't sound very favorable to that course of action. While it would be the fastest way to turn a profit and would like drive business back into the area and to your newly acquired auto shop, how do you suggest the area be handled? You've lived there most of your life after all, what would you do to help revitalize the neighborhood?” he inclined his head towards her as he took a drink of his coffee.

Rey let her mind ponder the possibilities as she absentmindedly cut into her own steak.

“First, kick out the slumlords. Let the people living there know the apartments will be repaired and services will be reliable. Bring in a grocery store or two, a pharmacy and doctor's clinic. Get the park cleaned up so the kids have someplace safe to play rather than the streets,” she started thinking out loud, thinking of all things she wished she'd had while growing up there.

“Don't raise the rent, but evicted those who don't pay after the 30-day notice of late rent. But first, try to find out if it's a drug habit or sickness and has places where people can get help if they want it. Build a homeless shelter too.

Make the neighborhood a place where people know they are safe and they will work to keep it that way, Ben.” She finished before taking a bite of her steak.

Rey blinked in amazement as the tender meat nearly melted on her tongue. This was the best damn thing she had ever eaten. She barely stopped herself from moaning at the taste.

“I accept your proposal for the renovations. Is there anything else you want to see done?” Kylo’s voice cut through her mindless pleasure of the steak. Rey swallowed the half-chewed bite, wincing as it stuck on the way down.

“Just like that?” she choked a little trying to get her astonishment under control. Why would he just listen to her like that?

“Yes, just like that. I will admit in the short term it will be a disaster to organize, but we'll find the right people to head the renovations and take over management of the tenets. Money and a good cause always attract talented individuals.”

“W-why are you doing this then?” she was baffled at this show of altruism.

He smiled at her and Rey felt an unexpected urge to smile in return, though she was certain he found her nativity amusing.

“For that right there. This entire endeavor is because you deem it a worthy cause, and nothing pleases me more than seeing you smile.”

Rey felt herself blush as she looked at him. She ducked her head down and set about digging into her meal, wanting a distraction for a few minutes.

They didn't speak again until she had cleaned her plate.

Rey watched him rise up and come around to her side. Kylo held his hand out to her, offering it to her. Rey gave him a tentative smile as she placed her hand in his. He placed her hand over his arm as he turned to lead her out of the dining room.

“Where are we going?” She asked as he walked them into the living space.

“I did promise you a tour after all,” Kylo smiled softly at her while patting her hand, tucked into the bend of his arm. Rey returned his smile, but it slipped from her face when she started thinking about what she was going to do with the shop, now that is was hers.

“What is it, my little angel?”

“What am I going to do? I have no idea how to run a business? I don’t know how to pay the bills or Greg or Teedoo, or -” he stopped agitated her stream of thoughts by gently placing his hand on her cheek.

“Rey. Calm down. You can do whatever you want. Change the name, sell the place, hire a manager and just work on cars, hire more mechanics and run the office. Anything. I will help you in whatever capacity you want or need,” she watched as his eyes searched her face. She couldn’t understand why he would want to help her so much.

“I don’t understand Ky - Ben,” she stopped and started again, “I don’t understand why you want to help me so much. I don’t know much about demons, but this seems, well…a little out of...character?”

He snorted and turned to keep walking, taking her out into the terrace.

“Rey, how much do you know think you know about the world?” He asked leading her over to the edge that looked out on to the city. They were high up enough that there was a strong breeze and the noise of the city street was greatly diminished.

“What do you mean, _think I know_?” she started to get upset but when he just looked at her, she took a deep breath and looked out at the skyline.

“You’ve had a hard life. You understand that people will be cruel just because they can be and that people can be kind for the very same reason,”

“I know people can be bad, evil and others can nice and caring,” she didn’t look back at him, letting her mind drift over her life and growing up with Plutt, meeting Maz, Finn, Rose, and Poe.

“Is a spider evil for eating the fly? Is the wolf evil for killing the deer to feed its cubs?”

“No. That’s animal nature. That’s how things work,” Rey answered, pretty sure where this line of questioning was going.

“And I’m not a part of nature?”

“Are you? Aren’t demons considered supernatural?” She thought she had been ready for that one.

“Oh, Rey. What else could I be but part of this world? What is light without dark? Heaven, Earth, Hell, they are all the same place. It’s just humans that cannot see it. Everything is woven together. I’m no more “supernatural” then you are. I’m just a different creature,” he paused and gently turned her face to his, “And do you think I’m evil because I’m a demon?” His question caught her off guard as she was digesting what he had said.

“Wha- well - I - I don’t know? You’ve not been evil to me...other then not giving me my own choice in things -” she stammered and looked away from him.

His laughter started her and she looked back up at him.

“Oh, my sweet little angel. I have tried to give you every option I can. I have even given you as much power over me as I possibly can in this situation. We’re bound now. Nothing is going to break that, but I swear to you, you now have more freedom than you ever had before.”

Rey looked him over, from his nearly heartbreakingly beautiful face to his towering stature in a tailored suit to his dark curls fluttering in the breeze, compared to her ratty jeans, old tee shirt, and worn tennis shoes. She couldn’t understand how she had any power in this situation.

Her confusion must have shown on her face.

“I gave you my true name, Rey. You own my heart, you might as well own my soul too,” she watched as he leaned down and kissed her in her shock. He smiled down at her as she felt him pull her into his arms while she stared at him.

“Just don’t let anyone else know what it is. We wouldn’t want someone like Hux finding that out.” He said with a wink before he picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing. 

  


_~fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. 
> 
> Yeah, I'm not dead, but I have been dealing with life and I needed a bit of a break. Things are all kinds of topsy-turvy, but we're managing. I will be continuing my hiatus for a while longer. No real idea when I'll get back to steady writing, but I am guessing it won't be till after the first of the new year. It's lots of things, from my health to my work life, home life and family. I need to have my nose meet the grindstone and get some adulting done. 
> 
> We do have a new kitten in the house, Dorian. Grendel and the new guy are getting along fantastically, which is doing all kinds of good things for my stress, but stress has a way of finding new and better ways of fucking with me. My step-daughter was just diagnosed with endometriosis and we are dealing with that now. This is on top of complications from her celiac. Stress, it's what's for Dinner...
> 
> I've just recovered from a nasty bit of cold that is still lingering and I know with the holidays here, shit is just going to start ramping up at work too. So I am going to take care of myself and those around that need it too, whether they like it or not. 
> 
> Much love to all, enjoy your holidays and hug your loved ones...even if they piss you off from to time to time. Keep them close and cherish all the time you have with them.

**Author's Note:**

> And so we dive into another of my cheesy Monster Stories! I'm going to stick with the two-week posting schedule as it gives me and my dear [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) enough time to get things sorted and cleaned up as needed. Cheers!


End file.
